


Ghostly Incubus

by blankpaperboy



Category: bts
Genre: A little angst, Demons, Fluff, Kinky Shit, M/M, Smut, bts - Freeform, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaperboy/pseuds/blankpaperboy
Summary: “For once in his life this one thing isn’t Jungkook’s fault.” Jungkook thinks he’s being haunted, but he soon realizes his problem is bigger than a mere ghost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my page! I will try to keep this updated as much as possible and keep people linked through tumblr blankpaperboy. I also take suggestions so don’t be afraid to ask. This is my first work so if ya’ll don’t like don’t read. If I haven’t seen the show or if I don’t know who you’re talking about I may or may not write about it. That’s just how it works, but that doesn’t mean you can’t ask. I also will do a lot with male readers cause I’m a hella bi boi and there aren’t that many out there so I’m trying to give those fanboys more content. Hopefully I can keep up with this and make something good out of it. So thanks for being here and hopefully you’ll be here a while!

For once in his life this one thing isn’t Jungkook’s fault. As of late Jungkook found an apartment that’s better than his own and it’s cheaper rent, because of noises in the apartment. Supposedly because of loud pipes, thin walls and possible mice. None of it deterred Jungkook because he wanted that apartment and all of those qualities seemed manageable. Once Jungkook moved in everything was fine. Except for when his stuff started moving. 

One time Jungkook put his bag down behind him for one second, he hardly let go of the strap and he turned around to find it across the room. Well that’s were it was supposed to be anyway. He always kept it by the shoe stand to keep it out of the way, but he was trying to get his textbooks out to do homework. His clothes would also be moved from where he threw it on the floor to the hamper. His stuff would be put back and dishes would be done. Hell, one time he came back from class and the garbage had been taken out. 

What was even weirder was his neighbor. She was old and near blind even with glasses. A few days after the garbage bag incident she saw him and told him she hoped he and his room mate were doing well. Now Jungkook would be able to believe he had a roommate he just hadn’t met yet if the other room actually had furniture in it. Jungkook still hadn’t bought anything for that room and the people who used to live there’s things had been taken out. 

Now Jungkook isn’t one to normally jump to serious supernatural conclusions, but he’ll do it ironically as a joke. So when he tells Jimin, one of his lifelong friends that his place is possibly haunted he was a little skeptical at first, thinking that Jungkook was just trying to prank him. Until he stayed the night after they had a movie night. They had brought out a shit ton of snack foods, two, two liter bottles of soda and had even ordered a large pizza. They had left everything out on the coffee table after they’d passed out. Jimin found that everything was cleaned when he woke up and Kookie was still passed out on the couch next to him.

Jimin even said out loud that he needed a glass of water and as he turned his head to look at the open kitchen from the couch, he noticed a cup of water suddenly on the end table. He shrieked which woke up Jungkook and they spent the rest of Saturday morning talking about how Jungkook could be being haunted by a really nice ghost.

A week after Jimin had stayed over was when things started to get weirder. After he had finished studying on Friday he had accidentally left out his sticky notes and a pen. Jungkook came home and sat down on the couch to watch a show and then promptly passed out an hour later, missing the sticky note waiting for him at the breakfast bar. When he woke up the next day to sunlight coming into the living room. He stretched and yawned which made him feel something on his forehead. He reached up and plucked off a note which read “Do you ever eat anything besides instant noodles?- Signed, your concerned roommate.” 

Jungkook immediately freaked out and knows it couldn’t have been Jimin because he hadn’t given Jimin a key, not to mention he was busy last night. He runs to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Joking about being haunted was all fun and games until it started to get real, and Jungkook started thinking that he might actually be haunted. He looks up to the bathroom mirror and sees someone behind him, a shadowy figure of a man and as soon as he turns around it’s gone. He checked the mirror again too just to be safe. This ghost had been friendly before, what happened? The image he had seen scared him, but that doesn’t mean he was meant to be scared, right?

Jungkook needed to get some answers so he went into his empty guest bedroom and sat in the middle of the room. He hadn’t really been in here because he thought it was creepy so he figures this is where the ghost would be. He decides to leave the door to the room open so he could escape if need be. “Hey ghost, it’s me. Ya boi.” He said ironically hoping ghosts could meme. He thought he heard something but it stopped, so he continued. “I want to know why you’re here, if you could go write it on a sticky note that’d be great. If you just wanna chill here I’m cool with that. I just wanna make sure we don’t make each other uncomfortable.” 

After that Jungkook thought he heard something again but when he stopped to listen he heard nothing. He sat there for a little bit but nothing happened so he decide it was time to go. “Well I understand if you don’t want to be confronted, I’ll just leave you be, see you around roomie.” He said walking to the door, but of course it quickly closed. He tried the handle calmly, but it wouldn’t budge. “Um hey, this seems kinda creepy, can you let me out?” He suddenly hears the closet opening behind him, but he didn’t turn around. All he could hear was the almost endless slide of the closet opening.

Ceased by panic Kookie starts rambling. “I swear to god if this is some exorcist or IT bullshit I will come back from the dead and haunt YOUR ass and you’ll regret it, I’m super freaked right now and I’m not comfortable so if you have any fucking decency could you please chill?!” and as he finishes speaking, the sounds stop and everything is quiet. 

Then he hears a sound like something falling over and then being pushed. Those noises stop too, and then the closet swiftly shuts and the door in front of Kookie pops open. He immediately steps past the door then whips around to see what was laying in the room only to find... a Ouija board in its box. “OH HELL NO!! I know you can write and I’m sorry if that takes a lot of energy out of you, but that’s how I’m willing to communicate. And I don’t mind having a singular ghostie goo in this apartment, but multiple, or even a possible demon! Yeah no thanks!” 

He says ready to walk away, when the closet slides open quickly revealing a horned boy with a cocky smile. “Well, it’s kind of already too late for that, and what do you have against demons anyway?” Of course all of this was too much for Jungkook so he did the only thing a normal person would do. He passed out.

When he comes to he’s laying on his couch and as his eyes adjust he remembers what happened and hopes it was just a dream, until he realizes his head is in the lap of said horned boy from earlier. Jungkook screams because how is he supposed to process this, which makes the demon freak out because someone’s shouting in his face, until they’re both on the floor awkwardly screaming at each other.

They both go quiet and sit there watching one another for a minute which gives Jungkook time to appreciate the demon boy with his blonde hair and brown eyes, and overall handsome face, looking like an Adonis compared to Jungkook with his black hair, brown eyes looking rather average in his opinion. In short, this guy’s really fucking pretty. ‘They’re supposed to be pretty, that’s how they get you to sin, or take your soul, or something.’ Jungkook thinks. “So, ugh, are you done screaming? Like if I approach you, you’re gonna be okay?” The demon asks. Jungkook slowly nods.

“Okay. Look, I gotta tell you Kookie you are the most polite person I think I have ever met. Like you thought you were just being haunted and you didn’t want the ghost gone, you just wanted to make peace with it. Even when you were scared shitless you said please. You are something else y’know.” The demon said with a smile.

“Um, thanks? Wait, how do you know my name?” “I learned it from the friend you brought over.” Jungkook nods. “Oh, so you’re the...person whose been haunting me?” The demon tilts his head to the side. “Well, I wouldn’t call myself a person, and I originally wasn’t trying to haunt you, it’s just that I like to keep things clean and I tend to forget when I’m invisible. And I stay invisible so no one gets freaked out by all of this.” He says as he gestures to himself. “But, it was always my plan to get to know you a little so I could show myself to you, so you can help me.”

“Wait, why do you need help?” Jungkook asked confused. “The people who lived here before you summoned me, and almost as soon as they did they turned tail and fled. So when they didn’t pay rent and they refused to come back, their stuff got taken out and their names were taken off the lease. Anyway, when you use a Ouija board and summon a demon we have to make a deal, whether it be a deal to do a household chore or something else before l can go back to hell after you’ve accidentally summoned me. In short I have to do something and payment isn’t always necessary, but these idiots just left so I’m bound to this apartment complex.”

“Oh, shit.” Jungkook remembers being told that no one has lived here for 3 months now. “Well I can help you out Mr....” Jungkook says as he reaches out and extends his hand. “Kim Taehyung. Taehyung is fine, no Mr. needed.” “Jeon Jeong-guk, but Jungkook is fine.“ “I know.” Taehyung says as he smiles and they shake hands. “Alright Taehyung what do I need to do to help?”

“Okay, so I need you to give me some of your blood.” This has Jungkook uncomfortable. “What?” “I know, not what you want to hear, but I’ve been gone from hell for too long and if I want to leave, you need to willingly help me. It’s necessary to break the deal, but it makes it look like a finished contract.” Jungkook is still confused. “So, you’re superiors don’t know that you’re trapped here?” Jungkook questions.

“They probably don’t, but, if you help me then my mark here,” he points to a red seal on his wrist that suddenly appeared. “will glow and they will become informed that I’ve ‘finished’ a deal.” “Oh, Okay. So that’s all you need? I don’t want to sell my soul or anything.” “Well, lucky you I’m not a cross road demon.” “There’s a difference?”

“Yeah, the cross road demons deal with summonings from cross roads obviously or other ways and handle long term deals in exchange for souls. They’re normally stronger. Shadow demons just terrorize because they feed off fear, those are the boogie monsters, or the Penniewises if you will.” The demon says smirking. “Oh my god please don’t bring that up.”

“I’m sorry but I chuckled when you said ‘Hey ghost it’s me. Ya boi.” Like, who memes at ghosts? It was funny though I’ll give you that, I couldn’t help but chuckle a little.” “So that noise was you?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t help myself so I had to mess with you, but I stopped when you asked. I wanted to trick you into using the board so I could strike a deal with you, and get you to help me, but you were too smart for that, so I decided on a more...direct approach.”

“Oh, ok.” It got quiet again for a bit before Jungkook spoke again. “Aren’t demons supposed to have wings? And tails?” “That depends on which kind you are, the crossers have different variations, shadow demons are shape shifters, but my kind is, different.” Taehyung says in a very round about way. “So what kind of demon are you?”

“I’m an Incubus. It’s like a cherub. They deal with romance and love, while my specialty is of a more, sexual nature. Made from pure lust and meant to be desired, and you’re attracted to me, I can tell. Your arousal spiked for a split second earlier.” Taehyung said all of this with a bite to it as if he’s upset about it.

“So, can you explain a little more? Please?” Jungkook asked as he got up from the floor and sat on the couch.  
Taehyung sighs and complies.

“So, I can make almost anyone want me by putting out pheromones to make them attracted to me, but very few are actually strong enough to be able to defy that by sheer power of will, unless you’ve got a head cold or a stuffy nose. Then, we attract our prey and couple with them, Incubi can’t get pregnant or any one else pregnant or transmit or get diseases. We go to humans because we feed off of their cum and sexual arousal around their soul.  
We can also reach a climax, which may take a little extra time, but it can happen.” 

Jungkook was stunned, so he has a sex demon for a room mate. Wow. He never saw this coming. ‘More like cumming.’ his brain supplied. ‘Shut up me.’ Jungkook thinks while getting a very lewd image of Taehyung in his head.  
“You’re attracted to me.” Came Taehyungs’ voice, ripping Jungkook from his thoughts. “I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to.” Taehyung said as he stood up from the floor and made his way over to Jungkook. Jungkook became stiff and kept his eyes on the very relaxed Taehyung. He put his hands on Jungkooks’ shoulders and started to sit on his lap while Jungkook smelled raspberries and relaxed into the back of the couch.

“I can smell you. Remember Kookie?” Tae says as he settles himself onto Jungkooks’ lap and the man gasps. “You’re doing that...thing.” Jungkook says with a hazy mind, but clear enough to formulate words.

“What thing?” Tae asks innocently as he nuzzles Kookie’s throat and grinds his ass onto his crotch.  
“Ph- pheromones.” Jungkook moans. “Too,much? Can you think and breath properly, it’s not suffocating is it?” Tae asks without stopping his ministrations.

“No, it’s good, just ah~ we need to talk.”  
Jungkook says as he grabs a hold of Taehyung’s hips.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Tae asks.  
“No, it’s just. I want to talk this over before we get too into it.” “Okay.”

“Alright so, I want to help you, does that mean that I give you the blood then feed you or the other way around?”

Taehyung practically moans at the mention of feeding. “God Kookie I’m starving! If you could help that would be amazing. I hardly survived for three months by myself.” Tae says as he wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck and rests his head on his shoulder.

“That reminds me. How have you survived without feeding? How long can Incubi go without eating?” 

“Well the only thing that actually fills or satiates an Incubus is cum. We can eat food for the taste but we don’t really need it. And I have a hand you know, we can sustain ourselves on our own for a while but it’s just never as satisfying.” Jungkook speaks up. “Earlier you seemed upset about being an Incubus.” Tae sighs. “Well, I am.” “Why?”

“Everyone expects me to act like a sex god 24/7, like everything is just about sex. No feelings or emotions, and I’m expected to sleep around and not make a big deal out of it and I hate it. I want something more than a one and done for cum. I like being romantic and cutesy and taking things slow and have my partner be willing, most just dope them up on pheromones and make them think they want it, and change their appearances to what the victim wants most.”

“That’s shitty, you should be able to be yourself.” “Well, it’s hard to do that when no one knows what I am.” They were quiet for a minute. “I know.” Taehyung pulls back and looks at Jungkook. “Are you propositioning me?” “Yes.”

“Are you sure? I mean that you would have to be my boyfriend, like snuggles and dates and kisses and stuff.” Jungkook smiles. “I’m down for that, I’m extremely gay and painfully single. And why ask when you can smell that I’m attracted to you?”

“God kookie.” Tae whines, shoving his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck and holding him tightly. “You have no idea how much I want you, but I don’t want to fuck right away, that’d be a shit thing to do.”

“Taehyung,” Jungkook says as he holds Tae’s’ chin to look at him. “I’m willing to feed you, and then once you’re free, you can come back here by choice. And if you have to, tell your superiors you’ve found a food source or something.” Tae starts becoming restless so he wiggles himself in Jungkook’s lap which makes Jungkooks’ hand drop from his chin to his shoulder. “God you’re so considerate, and that’s perfect, but, the others might come after you so I wanna bond you, after I’m free though. I don’t want the magic in both binding spells to react to each other.”

Jungkook starts to pant at Taehyung’s grinding. “Th-that can happen?”  
Tae nods. “Mmm-yeah. Sometimes. Just wanna be, ugh safe.” Jungkook watched as the mark on Tae’s wrist starts to fade. “How do you d-do that?” Jungkook stutters. Tae grunts. “It’s like an illusion i-it’s there but ~ugh~ I’ve concealed it.” This poses a question to Jungkook  
“Wait didn’t you say you can change your appearance?”

“Oh yeah watch!” Taehyung says and stops grinding to let Jungkook watch as his horns slowly disappear until he looks fully human.

“Wow.” Jungkook says as he touches Tae’s forehead where one of his horns used to be. Jungkook’s hand cupped Tae’s face as his eyes trailed all over his face and finally landed on his lips.

“Kookie.” Taehyung says. Jungkook looks up at him and sees eyes filled with lust and desire. “I need you.”

“Ok, how do you want me?”  
After he spoke Jungkook found himself lying on the couch from end to end as Taehyung crawled up his body and the smell of vanilla cream filled the air. “Smells different.” 

“This is me, my arousal, we’ve got two scents, one for attraction and one for pleasure. Now take your shirt off.”

Jungkook immediately sat up and took it off. His lips meeting Tae’s in a matter of seconds after the garment was gone.Their tongues explored each other’s mouths and they moved together to seek friction.

Taehyung broke the kiss. “Mmm Kookie I wanna suck you off. Bet you taste as good as you smell.”

All of this was getting to Jungkook. Taehyung can go from sweet and innocent to sexual in .5 seconds flat and the fact that he can almost taste the vanilla cream on Taehyung’s tongue isn’t helping. His head is hazy as he helps Tae get his pants and boxers off. 

“I’m sorry Kookie, I would normally want to take my time, but I’m starving, do you mind if I bring back the pheromones? It’ll get you off faster.”

Jungkook kind of made sense of those words, but with Taehyung slowly stroking his dick he was just a straight up whimpering, writhing mess and getting off quickly sounded great.

“Yeah ah~ yeah do wha-whatever you need t-to do ah~!”

“Thank you.” Taehyung says as the complimenting scents of raspberries and vanilla cream fill his senses alongside the feeling of a warm, wet heat wrapping around his dick. “Ah Tae! Oh god yes!” Unconsciously Jungkook started to rock his hips into Tae’s mouth, but he quickly stopped himself. “Sorry Tae, I just got caught up.”

Tae makes a popping noise as he pulls off. “Don’t be sorry, do it again, I don’t have a gag reflex. And I don’t really need to breath so don’t worry about me choking. Go hard, lose it for me. I want you to fuck my mouth. Please Kookie!” Taehyung begged. “God okay.”

Taehyung put his mouth back on Jungkook and he didn’t hold back. He started to buck and thrust back into Tae when he came close to his base. Tae used his tongue to tease Jungkook and mess with his slit when he got to his head. Not to mention he would take Kookie far back into his throat. Jungkook moved his body in a way so part of him was angled with Tae’s crotch so he could give him some friction too.

Eventually they were both panting, sweaty messes and Jungkook was close. Tae figured he could use some encouragement so he starts a hum in his throat to stimulate Jungkook even more. And luckily it did just what Tae wanted it to. Jungkook grabbed Taehyung’s hair and pulled. “Tae, Tae, I-I’m gonna c-cum!” He warned before his body spasmed and he stiffened while releasing into Taehyung’s waiting mouth.

Taehyung didn’t let a drop go to waste even if it made Jungkook a little over stimulated. To Taehyung Jungkook tasted like rich chocolate with a hint of cinnamon and it was so sweet, the taste alone made Tae orgasm too, after having no action for three months. Finally Tae popped off Jungkooks oversensitive dick.

“You okay?” Taehyung asked after a few minutes had passed. “Yeah I’m good. You?” Jungkook panted. “Good for now, I usually feed twice a day.” “You’re gonna kill me.” Jungkook whines. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I know. So what do we do about you living here, I’m gonna need furniture for you, and you’re gonna have to pay rent, well maybe part of the water and electric bills.”

“I’ve got it covered.” Tae says as he snaps his fingers and a loud thump could be hear from the guest bedroom.

Jungkook just looks at Taehyung for an explanation. “I summoned some furniture from my old place back in hell, a desk, full bookshelf, my dresser and my bed that I probably won’t sleep in, cause I figured I’d be sleeping with you.”

“If you want to you can sleep with me. And good thinking. Now cover story how’d we meet?” 

“I’m the roommate you didn’t know existed and we eventually met and we fell in love and now we’re dating. But you just moved in here so us dating now would seem to rash. Oh I got it! We could still be room mates, but we play up tension in front of your friends to make them want to get us together.”

“The second option sounds more fun, but we don’t have to come to a decision this second.” “Okay.” There’s a beat of silence. “Jungkook.” “Hmm?” Jungkook hums. “I feel like I could fall in love with you.” Jungkook looks at Taehyung and smiles. “I feel like I could fall in love with you too. So what are we gonna tell them about college?” Jungkook asks.

“You’re in your third year aren’t you?” “Yeah.” Jungkook agrees. “Tell them I graduated as an arts major. I can fake all the papers I need to.” “Alright. Most of my friends have graduated anyway. So you are two years older than me?” 

“Yes.” “So your birthday is in 1995, I need a month and a day.” “December 30th.”  
Tae says. “Sure. Any particular reason?”  
“That was my birthday, when I was human.” Jungkook nods. “Oh, well then December 30th it is. Now hop up, we should go get cleaned off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m giving you guys two chapters today to keep you interested. I’ll upload another tomorrow and try to write a little everyday. Stay tuned!

Jungkook and Taehyung did get up and they decided to just shower together. It would save water and they were gonna see each other naked at some point. Jungkook gathered his clothes from the living room and threw them in the hamper in his room, grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom to join Tae.

When he stepped into the room the shower was already on and the curtain was pulled. He hung his towel on the rack and quietly peeked in to see which way Tae’s back was facing. Luckily for Jungkook Tae was facing the shower head so he was able to sneak into the shower and wrap his arms around Taehyung’s slick waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.

Taehyung made a humming noise of content and Jungkook decided to press a kiss to the side of his neck. Taehyung groaned at this and leaned in Jungkook’s direction, silently asking for more. And who was Jungkook to deny such a beautiful boy who had already pleasured him so much?

He started out gentle and soft, going from behind his ear, to his jaw and down his throat. The harder Kookie sucked, the whinier Tae got. To Jungkook, Taehyung sounded absolutely sexy when he moaned so it couldn’t be helped when he started to get hard against Tae’s ass. Jungkook started to rock his hips just a little bit, and Taehyung absolutely loved that and all Jungkook could smell now was vanilla cream. He picked up the pace, and that’s when Taehyung decided to break the silence.

“Mmm, Kookie! I want you in me, please.” Taehyung had tilted his head back to whisper in Jungkook’s ear. He didn’t actually have to whisper since they were alone. But Jungkook didn’t care because the way Taehyung had said it was so arousing, like it was only meant for him to hear even though he’s the only one who would hear.

Jungkook is also staring to think that he might not be able to refuse Taehyung anything. “Of course baby, just relax. I’m gonna have to go get some lube though so-“ Tae had grabbed Jungkook’s hand like he was going to leave in that instant and not come back. “You don’t have to go anywhere.” Jungkook was about to interrupt him when Tae started to guide his hand to his ass and when his finger breached Tae’s hole he could feel how wet it was and they both let out loud moans.

“H-how?” Jungkook asked confused.  
“Incubi, can produce slick to m-make sex easier- oh god keep doing that!”  
While Taehyung had been talking Jungkook hadn’t stopped his finger from stretching Tae. Soon enough Jungkook was able to fit three fingers into Taehyung who was moaning and whining shamelessly. “P-please Kookie! I’m ready, I want it. Want your cock. Please baby, want you to fuck me so good.” 

“I will baby, I will. Gonna fill you up so well. Till you feel so full you won’t be able to walk.” Jungkook says as he lines himself up ready to push in but he pauses. “Ready baby?” “Yes, yes, yes! So ready.”

With that Jungkook pushes into Taehyung slowly, but because of the slick he goes faster than he wanted and practically slides home in one shot. Taehyung howls at the action and Jungkook was about to ask him if he was alright but Tae was already moving forward and backward on his dick. He had his hands on the wall and pushed his ass back to chase the pleasure Jungkook was giving him. Kookie was stunned, but he should figure that Tae might like it rough so he grips Tae’s hips and adds his thrusting to Tae’s horny grinding.

“You feel so good Taehyungie, so tight, and wet. Just for me. Right baby?” “Yes, mmm God yes! Only you Jungkookie, only you!”

Jungkook felt a rush of affection for Taehyung so he made Tae flip around so his was now on the opposite wall, back being hit by the shower spray and his chest was against cool tiles.  
He didn’t feel the water for long as Jungkook brought his chest flush against his back and continued to fuck him. Taehyung thought that Jungkook being in control was sexy as fuck, but it was still a gentle control. The movement of turning Tae around and against the wall had been quick, but it wasn’t rough.

Tae and Jungkook continued to moan each other’s names as they felt themselves climbing higher and higher, their movements becoming sloppier as time went on. Jungkook decided to start to bring things to an end. He started rocking his hips harder and faster, he also reached for Taehyung’s dick and felt him jolt when he touched it.

“So good for m-me. Ahhh! Gonna cum soon baby, and it’s all yours.”  
Jungkook says and starts sucking Tae’s neck as he pounds and strokes him. Taehyung feels so overwhelmed he can’t really think at this point. All he can do is mindlessly moan Jungkook’s name and praise him for how good he feels. Then Tae feels it, he feels it coming and he knows his orgasm is going to be intense. “Kookie, kookie I-I’m sooo close. Harder.” Jungkook was right on the edge too. 

“Me too baby, Ngh. Want you to cum for me. Let go Tae, cum for Kookie.”

And that’s what pushed Tae over the edge. He felt so light and was filled with a rush of pleasure so intense that he thinks he almost blacked out. He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in a while. Meanwhile Jungkook was still going, chasing his orgasm so Taehyung decided to help him. He started to grind back against him and clench down to make himself tighter. Kookie loved it, moaning so loudly that Tae’s glad it’s just them here. However Taehyung’s not done, he has one more trick up his sleeve to try and he thinks it’ll work out perfectly. Taehyung leans his head back on Jungkook’s shoulder and moans at his pace. He knew that Jungkook would kiss him, so he turned his head and connected his mouth with Jungkook’s. As soon as their tongues touched, Jungkook was hit with the taste of raspberries and he came hard.

After he had come down from his high, they actually started to get cleaned up. “Do want me to help clean you out?” He asks Tae.

“No need, an Incubus can ingest cum from either end so I’m good, thanks for offering.”

Jungkook just blinked at him for a second, before saying okay and continuing to clean themselves up. They both go to Jungkook’s room completely naked and find something to wear. Tae summons a pair of underwear and sweatpants from his dresser, not worrying about a shirt. Jungkook decided that shirts were over rated anyway. After they were mostly dressed and made themselves comfortable laying on Jungkook’s bed he decides to ask Tae a few questions.

“So, you’re not hungry anymore are you?Did I fill you up?” He asks, his tone turning sensual by the end of his sentence. Taehyung giggles and nods.

“You filled me so well, just like you promised.” Jungkook smiles and cuddles closer to Kookie. “I have another question.” “Fire away.”

“What was the whole raspberry thing, like I know you have the pheromones but this time I could taste it, it was almost like a raspberry syrup.”

“That’s another thing we can do. You basically ate my concentrated pheromones, making it taste like raspberries and it spikes your arousal so much because you’re ingesting it that it makes you cum on the spot. I hadn’t used it before so I decided to give it a try.” 

Jungkook hums as he pets Tae’s hair. “Well it was certainly interesting, and felt amazing, I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” “Really?” Tae asks. “Yeah.”

They grow silent for a while before Jungkook decided to ask one last question because he knows he has to. He doesn’t want to break the mood, but they can’t avoid it forever. “So when do you want to break your bond with the apartment complex?” Jungkook was expecting Taehyung to want to ignore that whole process, and it turns out he was wrong.

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. We can do that now, if you want.” A little uneasy Jungkook decides to go with it. Taehyung’s not worried, so why should he be? “Sure.” He says.

So they head to Taehyung’s room and he goes about it summoning a few things here and there until they’re standing in the middle of the room. “So basically, all you have to do is take this,” He says holding up a decent sized knife. “and cut your palm, squeeze and get the blood in there while I say a chant and then I draw a symbol on the wall, leave it there for a few minutes and then I’m home free.” 

“That’s it? It’s that quick and simple?”  
“Yeah, that’s why I’m pretty upset that no one was here for three months. But you can help me now. Are you ready?” Taehyung asks Jungkook as he hands him the knife. Jungkook nods. “Yes. I’m ready.”

Taehyung grabs the black bowl and holds it under Jungkook’s hand. He starts to speak an incantation that Jungkook doesn’t understand but he motions to Jungkook when he need him to cut his palm. Jungkook does it, thinking about how much he wants to help Taehyung be free so he can come back and be with him by choice. Tae continues to chant and hands Kookie a towel to wrap his hand in for the moment as he takes the bowl and adds different things to it.

He continues chanting and walks to the blank wall and draws a strange symbol and as he finishes it he stops chanting. The symbol starts to glow and so does Taehyung and Jungkook wants to reach out to him, but he stays still just incase touching him would affect the process in some way. Then the glowing stops and Taehyung is standing there smiling. “I’ll be right back.” He says and in the blink of an eye he’s gone. 

Jungkook decides to sit on his bead and wait, with his still wrapped hand. Tae didn’t take too long. He was only gone for about twenty minutes and when he comes back and he’s grin got impossibly bigger, until he sees Jungkook’s hand. “Shit, I forgot! Fuck Kookie I’m so sorry baby, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.” He says hurriedly as he unwraps Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook wants to say something to him, but he’s feeling kind of slow, and then he realizes just how red the towel had gotten.

“I’m really, really sorry baby. I was just so excited, I’ll fix this I promise.” Taehyung says as he clasps Jungkook’s hand. It hurt because of the open wound, but it stared to feel better until there was no pain at all. Jungkook’s thoughts came back into order, and he was able to think clearly again. He looked at his hand and saw no wound or even a scar, just some smeared blood. He looked up to Tae and realized how close he was and how hard he was gripping his shoulder and hand. Jungkook didn’t really know what to say, and he was sure if he tried to say something, Tae would counter it. So he decided to relax into Tae. 

He let Tae hold him, and he nuzzled his neck to show him everything was okay. Tae relaxed to as he took in a shaky breath. Eventually Jungkook pulled back and look at him to smile at him. “Come on, I’d like to wash my hand off and clean up that wall.” Tae follows and is quiet through all of it. When the wall was clean, Jungkook told Tae to lay on his bed and wait for him. He took his cleaning supplies and put it back under the kitchen sink. While he was there he looked at the time to see it was already 2:00 PM. He heads back to Taehyung’s room and sees him just laying there.

“You know that I’m okay right?” Jungkook asks as he lays down next to Tae on the bed. Taehyung looks at him.

“If I had just-“ Jungkook doesn’t let him finish that thought as he kisses him.

“You were excited about being free from being stranded in a building for three months. I’m okay now. You fixed your mistake, and I’m not upset with you. So stop worrying over what could’ve happened. Focus on now. Okay?”

Taehyung is quiet before he nods. “Okay.”  
Jungkook smiles. “That’s my good boy.”  
Taehyung blushes at that and it gives Jungkook a wonderful idea. “Ooohhh, does somebody like that huh? Do you like being submissive Taetae?” Taehyung gulps. “I’ve been in both roles before.” This intrigues Jungkook. “You have?”

“Yeah, before I died I was a stipper, and I sometimes rented myself out when I needed the money. I never liked doing it, and that’s why being an Incubus was hard for me, because I was reliving what I hated doing, fucking to survive, and this time I couldn’t just change my job, it’s now what I have to sustain my life on. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate sex, I just hate having sex for money or without emotional connection.”

Jungkook nodded. “I understand. Will this effect feeding?” Tae shook his head. “No, it won’t, because you make it enjoyable and like I said earlier, I feel something for you.” “Okay, and I feel something for you too. But how did you get sent to hell?” Jungkook asks.

“I was considered a sinner because of my actions and I was never very religious. I died in a car crash about two years ago and then after that I was told I was going to hell. I was recruited as an Incubus and soaked in aphrodisiacs for a year which gives me the ability to use pheromones and stuff.Along with the ability to change my appearance when I want it to.”

“I almost forgot you could do that. So is this how you looked before you became an incubus?” Jungkook asked. “Yeah. Although, my natural hair color is brown, but I remember dying it before I died.”

“There’s no way you can get any hotter.” Jungkook says as he climbs on top of Taehyung’s and sits on his thighs. “I’m glad you think so. And it doesn’t bother you that I’ve been with other people?”

“No, because I have you now. And I’m not letting you go.” Jungkook says as he inches his ass closer to Taehyung’s crotch. Taehyung chuckles. “Possessive little shit.” “Hey! I’m only two years younger than you! And you’re just as possessive.” “You’re right. Wait!” Taehyung says. “You’re about 20, 21 right?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m 20.” Jungkook responds. “Okay, then I am two years older than you. I told you earlier that my birth day was December 30th. When’s yours?” “September 1st. I was born in 1997.”

“Mmm, I’ll buy you something nice.” Taehyung says as pulls Jungkook to lay down on top of him, sexual mood forgotten. “With what money?” Jungkook asks. Taehyung just shrugs.

“I have currency from hell I can switch over to the money I need, but I’ll get a job. I can tell your friends what I had planned to do.” Jungkook likes the feeling of Tae’s voice as it rumbles in his chest while his head is resting there. “What did you plan to do?” 

“I used to live in Seoul when I was a stripper but I was from Daegu. I had moved here for college to be an arts major, but I couldn’t pay for it. So I got a job as a stripper slash rent boy and I was paying off my college fees, but I died. But we can tell your friends that I’m from Daegu, and graduated as an arts major. Now I work in the area and if I can actually find a job in the area that’ll be great. We didn’t meet because of the hours I have and I was moving stuff from my place, I’m a wanderer and I’m a neat freak, which is true.”

“Okay, well that makes sense. I’m also oblivious which they’ll believe, and I told Jimin that I don’t come in here cause it’s creepy without the furniture and stuff. I’m glad we have this worked out.” “What are you doing in college Kookie?” Tae asks.

“I’m a music major, I’m either gonna help produce or make some of my own. I’m not sure yet.” He says with a yawn. “Nap time?” Tae asks “Nap time.” Jungkook confirms. “I wanna go to your bed.” Tae says. “Why?” “Cause it smells like you. Please?” Jungkook groans but agrees. “Alright, but you have to carry me.”

Taehyung waists no time and picks him up, then levitates both of them to Jungkook’s room. “You couldn’t have just walked?” Jungkook asks. “I could ask you the same thing.” Tae teases. Jungkook points a finger at him and squints, before putting it down and replying. “Fair enough.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read my works, cause it means a lot to me. I’m glad your enjoying the story so here’s the next chapter.

About an hour or two later Tae wakes up to a knock on the front door. He uses his demonic powers to find out that it’s Jungkook’s friend and four others. Weird. He’s only ever had Jimin over before. Oh well, he can go answer it and leave Jungkook to sleep for a little bit longer. As he walks into his room he stops by his mirror. He looks like he just woke up, perfect. He put on an oversized shirt because they have company, and he also noticed the hickeys he has and heals them. He rushed back to heal Kookie’s marks as well and then he goes to answer the door. Taehyung’s got a plan to set in motion.

It’s obvious when he opens the door all bleary eyed that everyone was not expecting him. He wants to smirk, but he doesn’t to keep in character. “Can I help you?” He asks knowing his voice sounds rough. Jimin who was standing in front of all of them speaks first. “Um yeah, who the fuck are you?” 

“Chim!” A taller man chides him, much like a parent would. Taehyung just rolls with it.

“I’m Kim Taehyung, and you look familiar.” he says pointing at Jimin. 

“Well, this is my friends apartment, I’ve stayed over. So again I ask, who are you?” 

Taehyung snaps his fingers and points at Jimin again. “Jimin, right?” Jimin looks stunned since his other friend hadn’t used his real name. But before Jimin can reply Taehyung continues talking.

“Jungkook told me how you guys thought he was being haunted. And I remember coming home to that huge mess you two left. I’m a bit OCD when it comes to mess.” 

“But-but the water, and he said his stuff was moving and, and...”

Taehyung nodded his head. “I left you a glass of water since only one cup was clean at the time, and I moved his stuff where it was supposed to be and he leaves his door open. I tried to stay out, but oh my god it was just so... I had to clean it. I did both of us a favor.” Taehyung says getting into his role. But Jimin wasn’t done. “Then if you’re his roommate how come you’ve never met? And why wouldn’t he tell us about you?”

Taehyung shrugged. “I have weird hours.” while he was talking he was also using his powers to make records at some local coffee shop near by that he’s praying none of them have been to or work at. Yes he’s manipulating minds and documents, but he’s a demon, it’s what he does. He made sure he has a reasonably long shift, and then he’ll blame the rest of his absence on moving his shit and just being lazy. “Oh, yeah? Where do you work?” Taehyung huffs out a sigh.

“If you’re going to interrogate me come inside, my feet are starting to hurt from standing and you can put your grocery bags down.” He says pointing to the bags the others were holding as he turns away and lets them come inside as he flops down on the couch he had given Kookie a blowjob on earlier. He smirks but then gets back into character. As everyone sits down he starts to talk. And he works his magic to form necessary documents.

“I’m Kim Taehyung I’m 22, I’m from Daegu.” This got one of them to react. A scowling boy with dark hair, he now seems more intrigued at the mention of Daegu. “I’ve been sober for 6 months.” He tried to joke. 

“What?” One of them asks.

“I was making an Alcoholics Anonymous joke, but never mind. Anyway, I work at the Chamomile Cafe a nice distance from this apartment and I graduated from college as an arts major, but I haven’t found anything in that field yet, though.” He finished. When it was obvious that Tae was done talking, Jimin spoke up.

“Well, I’m Park Jimin or ChimChim, I’ve also graduated, but I was a dance major I’m 22 and I’m from Busan. Age order, go!” He says as he points to the person who scolded him earlier.

“Hi I’m Kim Namjoon, or RM. And to save time all of us are graduated except for Jungkook, he’s the maknae and there’s a five year difference between him and the oldest. I’m 23 and I graduated for music production and I was born and raised here in Seoul.” He points to another boy who looks excited to introduce himself and overall practically glows.

“Hi, I’m Jung Hoseok, J-Hope, or Hobi. I’m 24 I was a dance major too, and I am from Gwangju.” He smiles as he motions for the next boy to go. The angry looking, dark haired, emo boy.

“I’m Min Yoongi, or Suga. I’m from Daegu as well.” So that’s why he was interested. Makes sense. “I’m 25 and I graduated for music production as well.”  
The next one looks at him like J-hope had. Bright and enthusiastic.

“I am Kim Seok-Jin, or just Jin. I am the oldest brother at age 25. I graduated as an arts major too and I’m from Gwacheon. I am also the Mom of this group.” Taehyung could hear collective groans around the group as Jin starts talking about this little family they have going. “Hush, children. Namjoon is my husband, not actually married though, yet.” He says the last part quietly. “He’s my boyfriend. The rest are my children and now you’re one of them. My second youngest!” Jin gushes.

“Yes! Now I’m older than two people!” Jimin cheers. “Be nice to him children.” Jin chides. There were mumbles around the group. “Suga Hyung doesn’t deny that he’s your kid anymore!” Jimin says. “I just don’t care enough to fight back anymore. It’s too much work. And the support system is nice.” Suga admits

“Awww! Hyung loves us!” Jimin shouts as he hugs Yoongi and he tenses a little, but it’s only for a minute and then Jimin lets go. He put up with it at least. Taehyung notices J-Hope get close to Jimin and hug him from behind after he let go of Suga. He startled, but the settled and leaned back into J-hope where they were sitting in front of the other couch. There’s something between those two.

“Wait.” RM says. “Where is Jungkook?” 

“Oh, he’s napping, he does that a lot actually, might be why he never saw me. He’s also a heavy sleeper so he never wakes up when I come home. I’ll find him passed out on the couch or something.”  
Taehyung says.

“So how did you two meet?” Jimin asks.

“Well, it was this morning actually. I found him passed out on the couch and he always has instant noodle cups everywhere, like when I take out the trash, full of instant noodle cups. So I left a sticky note on his forehead asking if that’s all he ate. I thought at least the landlord had told him I moved in, or he had figured it out, but apparently not. So I went to my room to sleep cause I had the day off and all my stuff was now over here so I had down time. So I go to sleep and wake up to him freaking out thinking I was a ghost and getting a make shift cross made of pencils thrown at me.”

Everyone is dying of laughter at Jungkook’s supposed wrong guess, but it was good enough for Taehyung. So he continues. “After he had calmed down we talked and got to know each other. I told him he’d see me around more often now that my stuff is here so he wouldn’t freak out. Then we both decided to take naps because that whole thing was an ordeal.”

Jin speaks up. “Wait! So he’s here and has been asleep this whole time? I thought he wasn’t home. I’m gonna go get his ass up. Which room is his?” Jin asks so Taehyung points to Jungkook’s door and a few minutes later there are muffled voices talking and then a sleepy Kookie walking out shirtless with his dark hair ruffled. Thank God Taehyung had thought to heal those hickeys earlier or else that would’ve raised some questions. He was rubbing his eyes and he looks so cute and hot at the same time and Taehyung’s the Incubus. He knows his cheeks are blushing enough for the others to see he’s affected by Jungkook’s presence. Taehyung knows that letting his friends push them together will be fun.

“What are you all doing here?” Jungkook asks his friends, and then he notices Taehyung who’s so obviously blushing at Jungkook’s half naked state. Luckily Taehyung can fix the confusion written on Jungkook’s face. He links his mind with Kookie’s long enough to show him what he missed out on. And Taehyung’s own thoughts about letting them be pushed together. Another one of his demonic powers. Now they’ve been staring at each other for a little longer than you normally should so Jungkook decides to say something. 

“Hi Taehyungie, sorry I slept through them practically breaking down the door. I hope they’ve been kind to you.” He says eyeing Jimin. He may be Jungkook’s best friend, but he knows not everyone has a friendship like the one Jimin and Jungkook have. Jimin and him act mean to each other, but it’s all fake. He just wants to make sure Taehyung doesn’t become offended or hurt.

“We’ve been perfectly kind to him unlike you to us. We come here to celebrate you getting settled in your new apartment being a responsible big boy, and find out that someone is living with you and you didn’t even know it.” Jin says.

“Sorry, I, in my defence I just met him this morning. And after that I was really tired.” Jungkook tells Jin. Taehyung thinks ‘Yeah, from all the sex we had earlier.’ He thought this while looking at Jungkook forgetting they are mentally linked. Jungkook turns his head and looks at Taehyung and blushes. Taehyung looks like a deer caught in headlights, so he looks away quickly. To anyone else it looks like he got caught staring at his crush, and they wouldn’t be wrong in guessing that’s what happened. Of course they all saw the interaction and knew that something was up, and fell prey to the trap Taehyung and Jungkook had set.

“Well we’re here to celebrate and no one’s going anywhere until we do! I’m going to cook and fuck up your kitchen, but the food will be great I promise. And Jungkook , go put on a shirt.” Jin lectures.

Jungkook looks down at himself just realizing his half naked state and he blushes as he runs back to his room to grab a shirt. As he walks by he notices that the marks Taehyung had made earlier were gone. He’d have to ask him about that later. He chooses a T-shirt that shows off his arms and hangs loosely from his body. As he walks back out he sees Jin has already made his way to the kitchen, and has taken Namjoon with him, while everyone else is still in the living room chatting.

Taehyung looks over to Jungkook when he walks back into the room. Damn him and his stupid arm muscles being so sexy. He motions for Jungkook to sit next to him on the couch that they had used earlier. Taehyung gave Kookie a mental image of how he looked earlier, spread out on the couch they’re currently on and moaning Taehyungs name. Jungkook squirmed a bit but played it off as getting comfortable. ‘Can you not? They’re supposed to push us together, not me just randomly jumping you.’ 

‘Alright, but just so you know, once they’re gone I want another round.’ Taehyung tells Jungkook through their link. 

‘What? I thought you said you were full?’ Junkook asks.

‘Doesn’t mean I’m not horny.’ Taehyung says.

Jungkook doesn’t respond immediately because Suga asked a question so he was busy making conversation. But once Suga started talking he replied. ‘You’re going to be the death of me.’ Taehyung chose not to respond and break the link. Hoping to listen more and actually join a conversation.

After about an hour of talking Taehyung decides that he likes Jungkooks friends. Hoseok is funny and outgoing, Jimin is cheeky and mischievous. Yoongi is quiet but quick witted, Seokjin is caring but firm, and Namjoon is thoughtful and clumsy. It’s not the best combination, but he’s dropped about 3 or 4 things while helping Jin in the kitchen. Luckily nothing broke. Jin and RM made an amazing meal, it tasted great and he said he’s pushing a majority of the leftovers on Tae and Kookie. Apparently whoever hosts a get together gets most of the food.

After dinner they stayed and turned on the game system and played Over Watch, and Mario Kart. Jungkook and Tae obviously dominated them, but Hobi was a decent third. An hour passed and the others decided it was time to go home. They all agreed it was lovely meeting Taehyung and they’d hope to see him around more often.

When the group got into Jin’s car he made them all wait a minute. “So did anyone else besides me and Joonie see how those two were acting around each other?” J-Hope nodded. “It was like how Jiminie and I were before we got together.” J-Hope says cuddling Jimin.

“Right Jiminie?” Hobi asks as Jimin blushes profusely, he hates bringing up the past and how much pining he did over J-Hope and how awkward they were around each other.

“Yeah, they checked each other out, multiple times tonight.” Jimin chuckles. “Should we give them a little push?”Jin asks looking around the group.

“Maybe.” Namjoon says. “God knows that Kookie hasn’t been in a relationship in forever, so he may be hesitant to make a move. And Taehyung seemed too shy to get too close to Jungkook. Let’s wait and see though.” Jin frowns at Namjoon’s words. “But Joonie!” Jin wines.

“Jin, let them figure it out.“ Obviously Jin didn’t like that answer so he started to pout, which he knew would work on his boyfriend. Namjoon rolled his eyes and groaned. “I’ll tell you what, you can try to any scheme you want to but, if they don’t do something or show any progress by the end of this month, you owe me.” Jin lights up at this.

“Really?!” He asks excitedly while the others silently watch. “Yes, I won’t complain and the others can help if they want.” He says. “What about you? Will you help me Joonie?” Jin asks in a more sultry tone.

“Depends. What would I get out of it?” Namjoon asks smirking. Jin leans over to the driver side, closer to Namjoon to whisper something in his ear and Namjoon smiles.

“It’s a deal then.” RM says as he extends his hand to Jin. Jin just shakes his head.  
“This kind of deal has to be sealed with a kiss.” So Namjoon complies and everyone in the back of the car complains about Mom and Dad displaying too much PDA. Jin breaks the kiss and turns to look at his friends in the back.

“You’re all my witnesses, he agreed to this and you’re my puppets and accomplices. We’ve got scheming to do.” He says. Namjoon roles his eyes and starts the car so they can all get home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you guys, which side pairing should I expand more on? I want to give some light to the other couples as well for an upcoming chapter. So your choices are Namjin, Ji-Hope or Yoongi and the new character I haven’t introduced yet. Get thinking about that and don’t be afraid to suggest scenarios as well! Happy reading!

Now you’d think as soon as they left, that Taehyung and Jungkook would be all over each other. And surprisingly you’d be wrong. Taehyung was being cautious, he didn’t want to start something and then have one of them walk in saying they’d forgotten something. So he walked away from the door and went back to Mario Kart. Jungkook joined him and they played together and things started to get competitive.

“I’m coming for your ass!” Jungkook shouts. “You do cum for my ass don’t you?” Taehyung says teasingly. Jungkook is surprised and almost thrown off, but he persists. “I swear Tae I’m gonna win this level.” Taehyung pouts. “How am I supposed to make an innuendo out of that?” “You weren’t.”

They go back to concentrating and they both come up towards the finish line. Taehyung is in the lead. But Jungkook just hit a box and got a red shell. “Oh Tae! I have a present for you!” Tae gasps. “You wouldn’t dare!” Taehyung says anxious to finish in first.

“Oh I think I do.” He says as he pushes the button and releases the shell. It hits Taehyung directly only so far from the finish line and Jungkook wins. Taehyung drops his controller and pins Jungkook to the floor. “You jerk I had that.” Tae growls.

“Oh, yeah?” Jungkook challenges. “Then how did I win?” He teases. Taehyung sits on his hips and Jungkooks smirk is wiped off his face. Tae grabs Jungkooks hands and lowers his face closer to Jungkooks ear. 

“Well Jeon Jungkook, you fucked me over. So now, I’m gonna fuck you over, and over, and over again.” To make his point he rolls his hips against Jungkooks every time he says the word over. Jungkook can smell the vanilla cream in the air between them. “Now I want you to go to your room and wait for me. Lay down, don’t take off any of your clothes and don’t touch yourself, or else I might not be so nice. Alright Kookie?” Jungkook nodded quickly and as soon as Taehyung was off of him he almost ran to his room.

Tae wasn’t actually going to hurt him, and he wasn’t mad about losing Mario Kart, he just really wants Jungkook, and he wants to fuck him. The opportunity just presented itself and Taehyung took it. What can he say, he’s an opportunist.

When he goes into Jungkooks room he’s laying there, clothes on and hands behind his head and an obvious strain in his sweat pants. Taehyung chuckles and walks over to Kookie and grabs his hands from behind his head and puts them above his head and holds them there. Jungkook just gasps and wriggles a little. “Who likes being submissive again? Hmm Kookie?” He asks as he puts pressure on the bulge in Jungkooks pants. “Mmm ah! Both of us apparently.” 

Taehyung smirks. “Mmm, true, but right now I want you under me and screaming my name. I want to hear you begging for more or for me to go harder.” Tae kept up his rubbing and Jungkook is loved it. “That clear honey?” Tae asks to see if Jungkook heard him. “Mhm. One thing though ugh.” Jungkook groans out.

“What’s that baby?” Tae asks.  
“I’m not one for a lot of pain, like whips, and no blood either, or knives. Are we still good?” Jungkook asks. Tae nods.

“Of course Kookie. I’m not into that either. But I wouldn’t mind spanking your pretty little ass some day.” He says as he reaches his hand into Jungkooks pants and squeezes his butt. “I don’t mind that or giving you control, I just don’t think bleeding out is sexy and I don’t get pleasure from large amounts of pain.”

Taehyung starts to pull Jungkooks shirt up and trails kisses from his chest to the waistband of his pants. “So, no knives, and no whips, got it. But that’s not what I had planned. I do want to be on top, but I was also thinking...” Taehyung pauses for a minute to think about how he wants to phrase this. “What?” Jungkook asks.

“I was thinking about bonding to you, since I’m free and all. But we did meet today and I don’t want to rush anything.” Jungkook takes this into consideration. “Well what would it mean if I’m bonded to you?” Jungkook asked. “Well, it would mean that I have stuck a claim on you and normally bonds are respected. Only the caster can take the bond away painlesessly. If they die then the bond just disappears. I say caster because it’s a form of magic that humans could perform but you can’t really detect it so it’s kind of pointless.” Jungkook nodded. “I thought it was like some form of marriage or something.” Tae smirks. “No, it’s just more of a “we’re together” kind of thing. I can teach you how to bond me to you so we can belong to each other, but it’ll take some time.”

“Then let’s wait. I know we’re moving fast, and I’m unsure too. I want us to last and we can wait until I’ve mastered the bonding spell.” Tae thinks for a moment. “Then well most likely be bonded by the end of the month.” Jungkook smiles as he plays with a piece of Tae’s hair. “Okay. If we’re both still in one piece by the end of the month, then we can make the commitment of bonding. Sound like a plan?” Taehyung looks at him in awe. How could he have landed such a brilliant man? He’s so understanding and sweet. Taehyung also hopes that their relationship will be a lasting one.

“Okay, the end of the month it is. But for now I’m still going to fuck the shit out of your tight little ass.” Tae says as he gets in between Kookie’s legs and pulls off his sweat pants. Jungkook wiggles a little as he helps Taehyung get them off, but that’s all that was going to come off for the time being. 

Taehyung lived up to being what many people had called him. And that was a fucking tease. He had been called a tease a lot from people who had been to the strip club he’d worked at. But he couldn’t wait to tease Jungkook. To see how long he’d last and for how long he could be edged. Tae started to palm him through his boxers and quietly summoned a silk ribbon from his room. Jungkook was enjoying himself as Tae switched his hand out for his mouth. While he nipped at and played with Kookie’s boxers he slowly released his hold on Jungkook’s hands as the ribbon took his place and tied them together.

Jungkook looked up when he felt Tae’s hand leave his wrists. “This okay?” Tae asks to make sure Jungkook is okay with it. He steadily nods his head. “I need a verbal answer Kookie.” Tae says. “Yes. It’s okay.” Tae nods. “Kookie, be a dear and give your Hyung a little relief will you?” Tae asks as he bring himself and Jungkook to the edge of the bed. Jungkook watches from the bed as Tae backs away and strips sexily out of his t-shirt, pants and boxers. Completely naked. Taehyung was standing in front of him in all his glory and boy is he sexy. Jungkook completely forgot why Tae wanted him on the edge of the bed, until he walked up to him with his semi hard dick pointing in Jungkook’s face.

Tae touched Jungkook’s face and looked at him for a bit. “You’re so pretty baby, but I bet you’d look even prettier with my cock down your throat. Can you do that for me?” “Yes.” Jungkook immediately responded. Taehyung smirked at this. “Then what are you waiting for?” Jungkook leaned in closer and started kissing below Tae’s bellybutton and went down. He left open mouthed kisses and made sure to suck a few bruises into his skin. Taehyung hummed at the pleasure he was receiving. Jungkook decided he had teased enough and went for a lick at the head of Tae’s dick. Some precum had gathered at the tip and he licked it off and was met with the taste of vanilla cream. 

“You taste like vanilla.” Jungkook said. “Yeah, it’s concentrated pheromones, except it’s my arousal so the flavor is different and it will make you more aroused, but not enough to cum on the spot.” Tae explained. “Well then sucking you off is going to be a lot more fun now.” Tae loves the idea of getting more blowjobs from Jungkook in the future. “Get to work baby.” And Jungkook does. He’s skilled with his mouth that’s for sure. He took Tae as far back as he could and sucked. The reaction he got was satisfying. Tae gripped his hair tighter and threw his head back and let out a deep, sensual moan and Jungkook kept up the pace until Tae was close. “God I got so lucky w-with you.” Taehyung says. Kookie pulled off. “How so?” 

“You’re sexy, considerate, and talented with your mouth in more ways than one.” Jungkook chuckled at that. “Well I’m glad you like my mouth so much, but there’s another part of me you might like more.” Taehyung had Jungkook lay down and spread his legs, and Taehyung climbed in between them and started to massage Jungkook’s ass in his hands. He slowly slid down Jungkook’s body until he was face level with his ass.

“You’re right, Jungkookie. I like your ass more than your mouth.” Tae says before he nips at one of Jungkook’s cheeks. He kisses it afterward to soothe it. He continues to to leave kisses on his butt, then his tongue runs over Jungkook’s hole and Kookie can’t help but moan. “T- Tae! More, please!” He pulls back and looks at Jungkook. “More of what Kookie?” Jungkook doesn’t want to be teased, he’s really hard and the scent of vanilla cream isn’t helping. He doesn’t care if he has to beg, he just wants Tae to fuck him, and fuck him NOW.

“Taehyungie, pleaaasssee!! I want you to lick me open, stretch me with your tongue, eat me out, and then fuck me!”

Tae was pleasantly surprised, he thought that Kookie would take more encouraging to beg like that, but apparently he’s more than willing to beg if it gets him what he wants. And it does. “Aww, how can I say no to you when you beg like that?”  
So Taehyung goes back down and doesn’t hesitate and puts his tongue on Jungkook’s rim and circles a few times before pushing in. Jungkook gasped in surprise and then moaned in pleasure. Taehyung moved his tongue in and out until drool was running down his chin. He eventually had to stop because Jungkook was close, and he couldn’t let him cum yet. 

He pulled away and Jungkook opened his mouth, about to start pleading that Tae come back, but Tae just held out his hand and summoned a bottle of lube. He smirked at Jungkook as he poured some on his fingers. He moved back down and made his pointer finger circle his rim like before, and then he pushed the digit in. Jungkook hissed at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed. Tae opened Kookie’s legs more so he lay between them and kiss Jungkook while fingering him.

He got two in and that was a little harder so Tae took the hand he wasn’t using and stroked Jungkook’s dick. He jolted in surprise when he felt Tae touch him but quickly relaxed into the pleasure. Tae watched Jungkook closely and while he was stroking him he inserted another finger. It was almost too much for Jungkook, but Tae stopped before he could cum, again. 

“Ahhh, Taehyungie please, let me cum. Please, I want to cum, please!” Jungkook pleaded, but Taehyung wasn’t going to let him cum that easily. “Not yet sweetie, I wanna feel you cum around my dick after I’ve fucked you nice and hard.” Jungkook wines as Tae inserts another finger. Jungkook pulled at his wrists a little, to loosen the silk, but it didn’t work and Tae noticed the action. “Kookie, I’ll let you touch me when we start, but for now you need to keep those pretty hands where I can see them.”

“Okay.” He pouted. Tae smirked at his compliance and continued to stretch Jungkook for a bit longer. Finally Jungkook had eneough and he made sure to voice it. “Taehyungie pleeeaaasse! I need you, need you so bad. Want you to fuck me into the mattress.” Tae felt his dick jump at the thought. “Is that what you want? You want me so deep and so hard that you’ll feel it tomorrow right?” Jungkook nods fervently. “Yeah, oh god yeah.” Taehyung chuckles. “Then lets make a deal. I will fuck you so hard that you’ll feel it into next week, but you can’t cum until I say you can, and if you fail, I pull out. Do we have a deal?”

Jungkook thinks for a minute with the scent of vanilla and a hint of raspberries clouding his mind. “Okay, deal.” As those words leave Kookie’s lips, Tae pulls him into a kiss to seal the deal. Tae lets the silk ribbon fall from Jungkook’s wrists and he immediately wraps them around Tae’s neck. They continue to kiss as Tae enters Jungkook slowly, but he breaks it when Kookie clenches around him. “Ohhhhhh! Mmm, Kook you’re so tight.” Jungkook pants out a reply. “Ahhh and you’re r-really big ooohh!” Tae continuous the slow and pleasurable slide and doesn’t plan on doing so unless Jungkook needs him to. Finally Tae is at the hilt and he pauses for Jungkook to adjust. Jungkook doesn’t let him wait long though.

“Move! Please move!” Taehyung gives him a sharp snap of his hips that send a shot of pleasure through Jungkook. He continues the rough pace he has and adjusts the angle a little until he finds what he’s looking for. “AAahhhhh! Tae, Tae there please! Again!” Taehyung keeps hitting that spot inside Jungkook repeatedly. The only sounds in the room of their moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. Tae keeps up his fast rhythm and Jungkook continues to moan and scream a mixture of Tae’s name, curses and praises.

Kookie’s noise affect Tae in the best ways and he can feel himself nearing the edge of his release. “Kookie baby, ugh how close are you?” “Almost, almost, s-so close Tae.” “Then cum baby.” And Jungkook tips over the edge with Tae right behind him. They lay panting together and Jungkook feels something wet touch his stomach and looks down to see that Tae had summoned a washcloth from the bathroom.

Tae lays down and looks at Jungkook. “You okay? It wasn’t to much was it?” Kookie shakes his head. “No, it was good. Made the release even better.” “I’m glad I could pleasure you.” Tae says. With a groggy silence now upon them Jungkook has a thought cross his mind. “Hyung, I thought you wanted to take things slow?” There’s a few minutes of silence before Tae sits up and begins to panic. “Oh God. Are we moving to fast? I should’ve known. I pushed to far didn’t I? I’m sorry, I can sustain myself for a while and we can go as slow as you want Kookie I promise I won’t overstep again I swear!” Tae ends while holding Kookie’s hands and staring pleadingly into his eyes.

Jungkook starts to giggle. “You’re too sweet, but we’re fine I swear. It’s just that earlier you said you wanted a relationship and you wanted to take it slow and we’ve had sex what? Three times today? I was wondering if you’d actually like to go on a date, a secret date though since we can’t tell the guys. You know because they’re trying to get us together.” Taehyung looks more relaxed.

“Oh, I thought you might- never mind. And you’re right, I do want to take things slow, but something about you keeps me wanting more. I feel like I’m over stuffed but I could still take more if you asked me to. I’ve never really had that before. No one has aroused me like you do. I think it’s maybe because I know that I don’t have to let go. That I get to choose to stay with you.” Tae says.

“Wow. Wait, I’m the most arousing person to you?” “Well, yeah.” Tae replies. “What about your feedings before me?” He asks. “I picked pretty looking people, some that looked like they’d be good in bed, but I could never get over the fact that it would always be one night stands. I would never get to have an emotional connection with someone. That would be how I would survive while I felt like I was dying, but with you, you’ve let me stay and we’ve had sex because we can instead of just me trying to sustain myself. I feel something for you Jungkook, something I wasn’t allowed to feel before. I hope that you can feel the same way.” Tae says as he looks into Jungkook’s eyes as they lay on their sides.

“With the way things are going I think I might be able to.” Jungkook replies as he grasps Tae’s hand with his and holds it. They cuddle each other until they fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone for me it’s the begining of a lovely weekend, and this chapter is where I introduce a “new” character. Tbh I’m lazy and used the name of the main character in my other fic. It’s just an easy name to write but I promise they’re different character types. Next chapter your suggestions for side couples will be used! So if you haven’t said which side couple you’d like me to expand on don’t be afraid to comment! I hope you enjoy!

The rest of the month goes by smoothly for the most part. Taehyung and Jungkook tell one another everything from favorite color to childhood stories and other important and unimportant trivia. They went on quite a few secret dates they disguised as friendly outings and they all went pretty well. They also learned to spend time apart because of school and work which Jungkook had both to do. Tae was also kept fed and depending on the day he’d feed anywhere from once to three times a day. They also did many cute things together like snuggling, cuddling, hand holding, kissing and other smaller, more domestic things. They’d even cook together and have movie nights. 

Most of the time they were alone, but when they weren’t they’d play the guys by making excuses about certain things like cuddling and handholding. Things like kisses and whispered adorations were always done in private. Speaking of the boys, some of the guys continuously came over during the past month and they had definitely decided to get them together. Here are a few scenarios that occurred in the past month alone.

The spider incident. Jungkook was sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Hoseok and both were enjoying a beer when a fake spider was thrown onto the table which caused Hoseok to freak the fuck out and throw his drink onto Jungkook, who is promptly told to take of his shirt so Jin can help fix it. J-Hope then went to chase Yoongi into the living room leaving a blushing Taehyung in the kitchen. Honestly the whole thing actually would’ve been convincing if Taehyung hadn’t heard J-Hope ask Yoongi how he did while they were in the living room. Tae also heard Yoongi reply, “You did good. It seemed believable and everything went according to plan.”

Next we have the Pocky incident. Jin invited them to his and Namjoon’s place which doesn’t often happen so they were expecting a fun night. They got there and chatted and then Jin mentioned a game. Everyone was curious so he took them to the kitchen and explained the game. Basically, they would draw “straws” which were pocky sticks and whoever drew the shortest has to look to the people next to them and choose who they want to share a pocky stick with. Of course Taehyung draws the shortest one. He wants to play innocent so he looks to his left where Suga has his pocky stock hanging from his lips. 

Tae gives Yoongi a ‘please save me.’ kind of look, but the bastard literally says, “A choo.” And lets the pocky fall from his mouth. Asshole didn’t even pretend to sneeze. So of course he nervously looks to Jungkook on his right who looks nervous him self and decides to make an effort. They actually get pretty close before Tae backs off and lets Kook win. Everyone seems slightly disappointed, but they roll with it.

There were about five other attempts that also failed, but to save time (and Jin’s image), we’ll leave those out. The last attempt is currently underway and will probably be known as the club incident. Which is where we currently lay our scene and Jin’s last attempt of the month. So Jimin decided, (Jin told Jimin) he needed to take his boys out to a club and apparently show off his own man to and I quote, “reteach the world how to grind so find and drop it like it’s hot.” So everyone gathered at a decent bar that they frequent every once in a while. Jin’s master plan was to make Kookie jealous which wasn’t hard. Jungkook got jealous when Jimin steals Taehyung for photo shoots and modeling that they do for fun. Jungkook gets jealous when Jin asks Taehyung to help him real quick and then he doesn’t come back after five minutes.

Jungkook gets jealous when Namjoon compliments Tae on his rapping improving. Jungkook gets jealous when Yoongi holds Tae’s hand every now and then. Jungkook gets jealous when Hoseok and Tae go out for fun and he ends up seeing it on J-Hopes Snapchat later.

Needless to say that Jin was pretty confident in his plan. So Jin planed to be by Jungkook’s side when it happens to persuade him to go get his man instead of going after someone else or leaving. Jimin follows the plan and asks Tae to play truth or dare, they play for a little and then finally Taehyung picks dare. “I dare you to... go flirt with that guy over there and try to get his number.” Jimin points to a guy with his back facing them, he’s about Taehyung’s height, black hair and a decent build in a grey short sleeve button up that accents his body well with some tight skinny jeans on. He looks nice from what he can see, but he’s a taken man, but he has to play the part. “Mmmm, Okay. No guarantees though.” Tae says smiling. 

Jin’s at Jungkook’s side and he’s not surprised. Jungkook is watching intently and Jin’s waiting for the right moment to pounce. As Tae’s walking over he immediately realizes who he’s supposed to be flirting with. “Gi?” Tae asks. The man turns around. “Tae?” “Yeah, how’ve you been?” He asks as he pulls him into a hug. “Not to bad. You looking for something to eat? I can help you know, maybe do that threesome I’ve been trying to get you to do for ages.” Tae shakes his head. “No actually I’m taken, he’s human and he knows, he helped me get out of a jam. We’re with our friends actually.” Gi tilts his head. 

“And you’re over here with me because?” Tae sighs. “We’re letting our friends push us together and I was dared to come flirt with you.” Gi nods his head. “Ah. Do you want me to play the flirt?” He asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Ew no. You know I would never, you’re like my actual brother, and I know you’d never actually sleep with me.” Gi laughs. “Yeah but it’s fun to make other people uncomfortable.” Tae nods. “You should come meet them actually, you’re staying in the area right?” “Yep, so the usual back story?.” “Yep, let’s head over.”

Meanwhile at the table everyone had been waiting for Jungkook to explode, and they were all surprised when Tae pulled that guy into a hug and they all watched them talk and mess with each other. Jin didn’t want Jungkook to get mad and screw shit up with one of Tae’s friends so he’s kind of glad that he just sat and watched this whole thing unfold. Honestly Jungkook was never going to explode, he trusted Tae and he was going to pretend to sulk, but this through him off and he’s curious as to what’s happening. 

As they approach he can feel Tae in his head. ‘Hey, just found my one of my only Incubus friends and I wanted to introduce him. He’s like me, he doesn’t like taking advantage of people and is looking for a better connection with someone. Just wanted to keep you updated.’ Well That makes sense. ‘Thanks for telling me, I’m excited to meet him.’ 

“Guys, you’d never guess who I found, this is my old college room mate Hook Gi or Gabriel if you wanna be all English and stuff.” Gi gives him a light shove. “Excuse you English is important, he’s just jealous because I got to spend time overseas.” They all laugh. “Okay let me introduce you, this is Kim Seokjin 25, and Kim Namjoon 23, Park Jimin 22, Jung Hoseok 24, Jeon Jeong-guk 20, but we call him Jungkook. And last but not least Min Yoongi 25.” 

“Hello, I’m Hook Gi and I’m 25 as well.” Jimin groans. “Aaahhh no! Another Hyung! Why?” He gets scolded by his boyfriend who apologised to Gi. “It’s not a problem really.” After they’re all situated again with Jungkook holding his Taehyung again Yoongi speaks up this time. “So, Gi. When’s you’re birthday?” It’s quiet for a second because the obvious reason he asked was to see who has more authority over who. Ah Yoongi, ever the alpha male. Gi smiles. “May 25th 1993.” It’s now Yoongi’s turn to smile. “March 9th 1993.” Gi nods his head and smiles anyway.

Then Jin butts in. “December 4th 1992.” He seems proud of himself. “Congrats you’re all old, now quit being old and let’s have some fun.” Jimin says. Jin scoffs. “Rude and we aren’t that old.” Then he seeks refuge in his boyfriends arms. Gi looks around and notices the pairings and realises he can make a move on that cute and pouty, dark haired boy. So he slides closer. “Hey,” is all he gets to say before his efforts are being stopped. “Look I’m not interested so, go away and normally I’d say something more clever but I don’t have it in me right now so be gone.” Yoongi says as he makes a shooing motion with his hand.

“I can tell you don’t have a certain something in you at the moment.” He says with a wink. Yoongi stares for a minute and everyone at the table is speechless. Not many people dare to flirt with Yoongi. “Go fuck yourself.” Is his response as he ends it with taking a sip of his drink. “Mmm no thanks I’d rather you do it for me.” Yoongi chokes on his drink. “What is with you? First you imply you’ll fuck me now you’re saying you want me to fuck you?” Gi shrugs. “What can I say, I’m a switch. The best of both worlds really. And I’m bi so I’m really getting all the experiences.”

“So you’re flirting with me to get into my pants for experience?” Yoongi questions. “Actually I just thought you were attractive and you seem the type for crass humor and dirty flirting. Am I wrong?” For once in his life Yoongi is left speechless, because this guy’s right and he is unsure of what to do. “Well since you’re not interested I’ll let you get back to your night out. Hang on,” he says as he asks the bartender for a pen. “Here’s my number for you my dude.” Gi says as he writes on a napkin and hands it to Tae. “And here’s my number for you my dear.” He says as he hands another napping with his number on it to a still stunned Yoongi.

A few minutes after he walks away Yoongi speaks up again. “What am I supposed to do?” Taehyung’s response is only natural. “You give him the suck.” Yoongi hits him without looking at him as he watches Gi walk away. “I’m kidding, if you want him call him, he’s obviously interested. Also Jimin,” “What?” Tae smiles. “I got his number. You’re turn.” “Ugh.”

The night ends and Jin is losing his mind as Namjoon drives back to their apartment. “I don’t understand! They have so much good chemistry, but they still haven’t become a thing! I give up. The month is up you win.” Namjoon tries not to look smug. “Well, maybe they need more time, but you’re not going to interfere now right?” Jin pouts. “Right.” he concedes. “Good, now when we get home I’d like to start collecting my reward.” Namjoon says as he rests a hand on Jin’s upper thigh. Jin blushes and realises that maybe losing the bet wasn’t so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later but I had to finish it up a little and with this chapter the plot thickens. Enjoy!

Meanwhile

Yoongi felt bad for rejecting that guy at the bar. They had ended the night early at only 9:00 on a Friday evening and none of them got more than tipsy, and Yoongi was not. Sometimes being able to hold your liquor was a good thing and sometimes you just wanna get trashed easily. So Yoongi is now at a store buying a cheap horror movie, popcorn, and wine because he’s gonna have a night in. 

As he made his way to the snack aisle for popcorn he saw a familiar face in the candy aisle that made him stop. It was Tae’s friend from the bar. Yoongi could feel the weight of the napkin in his pants pocket. Yoongi passed the aisle quickly as if nothing happened and went to decide which popcorn he wanted. While he was deciding extra buttery or extra salty he thought he saw someone enter and back out of the aisle. Maybe not. He ended up choosing extra buttery cause he’s already salty enough. 

Yoongi only had a handful of things in his basket and decided to make his way to the self checkout, but someone else was making their way to the same checkout as him. He looks up ready to tell this person off and is met with equally surprised eyes. Gi. It’s awkwardly quiet and neither knows what to say. Finally Gi speaks up. “I swear this was a complete and utter coincidence, I saw you picking out popcorn and I walked away. I swear I’m not following you.” 

Yoongi nods. “It happens. I saw you too and I kind of walked away as well.” Gi chuckles. “I’m sorry if I came off too forward at the bar.” Gi apologizes. “It’s alright, and you weren’t wrong anyway.” Yoongi mumbles. Gi smirks. “So, popcorn wine and a movie?” Yoongi looks to his basket. ”I ran out. What about you? Ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate?” Gi shrugs. “I ran out.” They stand there together for a moment and Yoongi speaks again. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to come over and watch this movie with me.” “Really?” Yoongi shrugs. “Yeah, you seem like a nice guy and now that you’ve met up with Tae I’m assuming you’re gonna be around more. And if you try to murder me I know exactly who to call.” Gi laughs. “Well, that’s not my thing so nothing to worry about.” They take turns at the checkout and leave together. “How did you get here?” Yoongi asks. “I rode the subway. I don’t use my car unless I’m going really far away.” “Well I drove so we’ll get there quicker.” 

They got into the car and made casual conversation. Yoongi learned that Gi lives not too far from that bar and he actually tends bars for a living since he works for five places. His favorite color is sea foam green, he likes dark chocolate over milk chocolate, and he is the second child of a four kids. They get up to the apartment and Yoongi gets kind of self conscious about how messy his apartment, but Gi doesn’t seem to mind as he unloads the groceries and places them on the table.

They hear a tinkling sound and Yoongi crouches to the ground. “How’s my beautiful boy? Hmm, I brought home a friend, his name is Gi and you need to be nice.” Gi looks on at how cute this little brown poodle is, who excitedly sniffs at his socks. Gi crouches down to let the puppy sniff his hands. “What’s his name?” “His name’s Holly.” “Adorable.” He says as he holds the dogs face in his hands. Gi stands up and goes to open the bottle of wine.

“So why did you buy a shitty horror movie instead of one of the good ones?” Gi asks as he pours the wine while Yoongi puts the movie in the DVD player. “I like yelling at the TV and saying how stupid the characters are.” Gi nods his head as he hands Yoongi a glass. “I understand the appeal.” Yoongi smiles and takes the glass and sets it down. “I’m gonna go change, do you want some sweatpants or something? I have like a hundred oversized shirts and you look like you’re my size anyway.”

“I don’t want to impose.” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Cut the formal shit, you’re probably gonna be around here a lot and It’s honestly not a problem. I’m bringing you comfy clothes.” True to his word Yoongi came back with a large dark shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants and told Gi to go change in the bathroom. After he came back out they brought the ice cream, wine and candy to the coffee table. 

“Oh my god why would you go towards the noise coming from the basement? What if it’s demons? Stupid bitch, you deserve death.” Yoongi complains. “Do you believe in the supernatural?” Gi asks. Yoongi shrugs. “There a lot people don’t know, we don’t even know all of what’s in our oceans, not to mention space. I feel like humans are naive enough to either miss anything supernatural or completely rationalize it.” Gi nods. “That’s true.” 

“Not you too football dick! I thought you’d be a little better!” Yoongi shouts as he throws a piece of popcorn at the TV. Which leads to Holly trying to come ver and eat it. “Okay! No more popcorn for either of you.” Gi says and puts the bowl on the coffee table. Yoongi pouts and Gi has to will himself to not give it back. “I’ll be right back.” Yoongi says as he heads to the bathroom. Gi tries to play tug of war with Holly and he looses when Yoongi comes back in glasses. 

“My contacts were drying my eyes out.” Yoongi complains and Oh my god does he look hot in glasses. Yoongi sits down next to Gi again and sniffs a little. “How strong are those dark chocolates?” Gi shrugs. “I don’t know.” Yoongi frowns. “It smelled really strong a second ago.” He shrugs and continues to watch the movie. They eventually gravitate towards each other and cuddle with Holly at their feet. Everything was fine until a sex scene came up. And for as bad as this movie was, this scene was actually good. 

Yoongi starts laughing. “HOOO MMYYY GOOOHHHOOD HAHAHA!! Of course the only good scene in this movie would be a sex scene. Cheap.” Gi wasn’t really laughing. It’d been a while since he got laid and he’s an incubus on top of that so he’s pretty hungry and sitting right next to a delicious full course meal isn’t helping. But he can’t use Yoongi like that. He doesn’t want to hurt him. But God the things he could do to him. “There it is again. Really strong dark chocolate.” “Yeah, I just ate a piece sorry.” Gi says unthinkingly. Yoongi stops and looks at him. “No you didn’t.” “What?” Gi asks.

“I ate the last dark chocolate. I remember cause I felt guilty for eating it cause you said they’re your favorite. What are you hiding?” Gi can’t believe this. He’s always careful, why did this have to happen? Wait. “I had one in my pocket. I took a few from the bag earlier, that was my last one.” Nailed it. Yoongi is assuaged and continues to watch the killer stab someone to death. Once the movie starts to come to a conclusion Gi is tired as fuck and really doesn’t want to take the subway home at this time. 

As he’s drifting he can vaguely feel a cloth over top of himself and someone whispering. Then peaceful sleep. Yoongi hadn’t expected Gi to fall asleep on his couch, but it wasn’t an unwelcome site. He likes Gi, and he thinks they could be great together as friends or, something else. Yoongi wakes up the next morning to a low conversation happening in his living room. He makes his way to the door and finally picks up on it. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve fed okay. That’s why I hang out in clubs, no we didn’t do anything. I know I flirted with him but I don’t want to feed off him and make it seem like I’m using him. I like Yoongi, I don’t want him to run away as soon as he knows what I am. I won’t feed off him regardless of how hungry I feel. Well you have Kook, Tae so you don’t have to worry about that. Okay I’ll find someone tonight. Bye.” Yoongi is in shock. No wonder he asked about the supernatural, he’s a vampire. 

He’s a little worried about his safety, because come on he’s a vampire, but he hasn’t hurt him yet and he sounds reluctant to use Yoongi. He doesn’t want Gi to starve so he’ll bring it up in the most casual way possible. He walks out a few minutes later making sure his collarbones are exposed and smiles at Gi. “Good morning.” He says as he stretches letting his shirt ride up a bit. There it is again, dark chocolate. It has to be Gi.

He walks over to the kitchen and asks Gi what he wants for breakfast. “Um whatever you have.” Yoongi hums and gets a bowl down from a cupboard. He goes to crack his neck, and breathes in sharply through clenched teeth. “What’s wrong?” Gi asks worriedly. “My neck. I think I slept on it wrong. Help me?” Gi nods and stands behind him. Gi carefully touches Yoongi’s neck and begins to massage it. Yoongi moans at his actions. It actually felt good. Gi doesn’t do anything at first, he just keeps going. Yoongi does it again, “Ooh right there.” He says and Gi’s grip gets harder and the scent of dark chocolate is heavy in the air.

“Yoongi, could you try not to,” Yoongi turns around so his back is against the counter and he’s facing Gi. “Try not to what? Tempt you? I heard your conversation with Tae, I know you’re hungry and don’t have anyone to feed from, I also know that Tae isn’t human either, but weirdly I still trust him, and I trust you. I’m offering you a chance to feed. I don’t care if it’ll hurt, as long as you get to eat. So don’t hold back.” Yoongi says as he tilts his neck. “Bite me.” 

Gi straightens and looks at Yoongi. “Wait, bite you?” It’s now Yoongi’s turn to look confused. “Yeah, to feed. Vampires normally bite the neck. Or is that a stereotype?” Gi smiles. “Yoongi, I... I’m not a vampire and let me explain before you say something. I’m not a vampire, I’m an Incubus, I’m a demon that feeds off sexual energy like when someone is really horny I get some energy from that. I get more energy from sexual activities and I have pheromones as well, one is my arousal which is dark chocolate like you’ve been smelling and the other is to attract people to feed off of and mine smells like mint.”

That’s a lot of information. “Okay, so why haven’t you fed off of someone else yet?” Gi pauses and thinks. “It’s like having to have sex or doing something sexual to be able to eat, but the food isn’t always good and the sex to get the food wasn’t good and it just doesn’t seem worth it. Regular food doesn’t satisfy us. It’s either high sexual energy or cum. I haven’t eaten anything in the last month.” 

Yoongi’s taken aback. “I-“ “You don’t have to do anything. Just don’t tell the others that you know. Also, Tae is an Incubus, and he and Kookie are a thing and Jungkook knows. Don’t tell the others. Please.” Yoongi stares at him for a moment. “What if I want to help you?” Gi smiles a little. “Then let me take you on a date first and then maybe you could, help me.” Yoongi blushes at his words. “Okay. So when’s our date?” “Next Saturday night. How about then?” Yoongi agrees. “Ok. Will you feed before then?” He asks. Gi quirks his eyebrow. “Do you want me to?” Yoongi stays quiet. 

“I won’t then. See you next Saturday Yoongi.” Suddenly Yoongi realizes Gi is fully dressed in his clothes from last night and is walking to the door. When did that happen? He races over to Gi. “Wait.” He says as he turns him around, he looks at him for a second before pulling him down for a kiss. The room smells of dark chocolate now and Yoongi can’t get enough of it. He breaks the kiss after a long minute. “See you Saturday. He says as he lets Gi walk away. This is going to be the longest week of Yoongi’s life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but everything before chapter six was prewritten so I’m gonna need time to write chapters from now on so I may start posting in the evenings.

After Gi left the apartment he walked a block or two away and called Tae. “Hey Gi, did you eat already? How was staying at Yoongi’s?” “I told him Tae.” The line was silent for a while before Tae replied. “You did fucking not. Gi, what if...” Gi cuts him off. “He took it all very well, he understands that he can’t tell the others, about us or you and Kook. We even have a date scheduled for next Saturday.” 

“Okay then. So you’re dating now?” Gi sighs. “I don’t know, but we’re going on a date.” “Okay, so do you know what you’re wearing?” Tae asks. “It’s next week. Why would I know right now?” He asks as he walks onto the street where his apartment is. “I always preplan what I wear for the dates I go on with Kookie.” Gi rolls his eyes. “Because you guys are dating, like officially. Also you never told me if you bonded to him or not.” Tae is quiet again. “I’m not answering that question, you’re trying to distract me.” 

Gi opens his apartment door and kicks off his shoes. “No, I would never.” He can hear Tae roll his eyes. “Yeah, right. Well, I’m helping you get ready for this date, no question about it.” Gi agrees. “Of course you are, you know him better so you can tell me what style I should go with.” “Mmmhmm yeah.” Tae says breathily. Gi knows exactly what’s going on. “You nasties!! Jungkook at least wait until we’re done with our call before you feel him up!” Jungkook takes the phone from Tae. “Okay bye!” He says and the line goes dead. 

“Brat.” Gi says as he puts his phone down on his kitchen counter. Gi lives in a nice rooftop apartment because he’s been around for longer than Tae, roughly a century. And he made the right economic choices so he’s currently sitting on a lot of older money, but it’s still his. He had to change his appearance and pretend to be different people and fake a his death multiple times. It was a lot of work.

Now, he’s tired. He never actually had a ‘lover’ because he was afraid of watching them die. And he couldn’t find the right person to tell that he was a demon and explain his sexual needs. Yoongi was the first time in a long time he slipped up. The last time that happened, he had to almost had to hide a body. Yoongi though, he’s different. He didn’t freak out, he even wanted to help. Even after Gi corrected him. He could have easily manipulated Yoongi to forget the whole thing, but he handled it well, and he wants to go on a date! 

Honestly Gi can’t wait for next Saturday either. It’s going to be the longest week of his afterlife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is late. I’ve got loaded with a lot of homework recently so I will update when I can instead of everyday so I can enjoy writing and you guys can enjoy reading good content.

“Jeon Jungkook, I was on the phone! Couldn’t you have waited?” Taehyung asks as he feels Jungkook pressed against his back. Jungkook squeezes his hands on Tae’s hips. “Mmmm, but I’m hungry!” Kookie whines. Tea rolls his eyes exasperated at the younger’s actions. “Well what do you want?” Tae asks.

Jungkook grabs Tae’s wrists and pins them to the wall behind him dropping his phone. “You.” he says as he dives in for Tae’s neck. Taehyung yelps as Jungkook bites him, but he licks it afterward, sucking a mark into Tae’s skin. “You taste so good sweety, but what I really want to taste, is under here.” He says as he toys with the waistband of Taehyung’s pants. “Will you let me eat you out Taetae?” Taehyung moans as Jungkook cups his growing bulge and puts pressure on it.

“Yes.” Taehyung says faintly. “What was that baby? I can’t hear you.” Jungkook says as he applies more pressure on Tae’s front. “Ohh, god Kookie yes. I want you to eat me out, please!” Jungkook smirks. “Of course, since you begged so nicely.” Jungkook says as he hooks Tar’s legs around his hips and carried him from the kitchen to the couch. The very same that Tae blew him on the first time they met, roughly a month ago.

“Ass up baby.” Jungkook says as he pats Tae’s ass. Tae rolls over into his stomach and gets on all fours, pressing his chest to the couch. Jungkook practically ripped Tae’s pants and underwear off. He kneeled behind Tae and played with his ass spreading him open. “Look at you, already leaking for me.” He says as he runs his finger over Tae’s hole. “Kookie, please. You said you’d eat me out.” Tae whines. “I’m getting there baby settle. Or do I have to spank you?” Tae shook his head. “No, I’ll be good, I promise.” Tae said.

Jungkook smirked. “Good. Now moan for me baby.” He said as he licked a broad stripe over Tae’s hole. The whole apartment smelled like vanilla cream and Jungkook’s barely had a taste and he wants more. Then the front door is opened. Jungkook looks up with his tongue still in Tae to see Yoongi standing there looking horrified before he yells, “IMSORRYILLGOWAITINTHEKITCHEN!!” and covers his eyes as he flees to the kitchen. 

Kook had moved to cover them both up but, they didn’t have anything so it didn’t work out so well. “Sorry we didn’t get that far baby.” Kook says. “It’s alright. Here, lick my mark.” Tae says as he presents his arm with the red seal on it. He says an incantation and it turns pink. “Now whenever this is pink, you can touch, lick, bite or suck on it and I’ll cum within five minutes. The pink is to tell when I’m aroused and when it becomes sensitive or pleasurable enough to make me cum.”

“Really? Kook asks as he brings the mark to his mouth and sucks roughly on it and Tae gasps, falling into Jungkook’s arms and cumming on Jungkook’s legs. He lifts his head up and kisses Jungkook, using his concentrated pheromones to make him cum. Jungkook breaks the kiss and smiles. “Guess we’re both satisfied now.” Taehyung nods. “And we have a guest to attend to.” Jungkook eyes go wide. “Fuck you’re right.” 

Within the next few minutes they’re presentable and ready to face Yoongi. “So, you guys are obviously a thing, but are you,” He says pointing at Tae. “a real Incubus?” Tae smiles. “What did you smell when you walked in the door?” “Vanilla.” “Why do you think that is?” Yoongi shrugs. “You have scented candles?” Tae rolls his eyes. “No, it’s my pheromones, for when I’m particularly aroused. Didn’t Gi tell you these things?” 

Yoongi nods. “He did, but I’m having a hard time believing him.” Tae starts to understand. “Okay, so you want proof?” “Yes.” Yoongi responds. Tae smiles and his eyes go completely black and it startles both Yoongi and Jungkook. “I’m assuming you mean something like this?” He asks as his horns come out of hiding. Yoongi gulps. “Yep. Something like that.” 

Tae goes back to his normal look and explains a few more properties about Incubi to Yoongi. “So if you’re only a few years old, how old is Gi?” Yoongi asks. “I don’t know he’s older so I knew it was a good idea to make a friend out of him.” Yoongi stands against the kitchen island thinking. “Anyway, what’re you wearing for your date?” “I don’t know yet.” Yoongi says. “Why do you guys not know this?”

“Because Tae it’s literally a week away.” Yoongi says exasperated. “Well Kookie will help you out. Since I’ll be helping Gi.” “Cool.” Yoongi says and looks up at Jungkook. “Just don’t make me look ridiculous.” Jungkook gasps and puts a bad over his heart. “Hyung, I would never!” “Just like you’d never eat Tae’s ass right?” Yoongi smiles. “That is uncalled for.” 

Tae’s head pops up as if a light just came on in his head. “Also, Incubi feed anywhere from once to three times a day. So if you and Gi do get together, your sex life will be more present.” Yoongi nods. “I asked him about it and he said, if I let him take me on a date then I could help feed him.” Tae smiles. “Well good, he’s doing things the right way.”

“How’d you do things then?” Both Jungkook and Taehyung start to blush. “Let’s just say that we were intimate before we went on a date.” Yoongi laughs. “Of course. Well I should get going, you guys can do the do again, just lock the door next time.” Yoongi says as he heads to the door. “Don’t break each other!” Yoongi shouts as he leaves the apartment. Jungkook makes sure to lock the door after him. “Oh Taetae~!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive I swear next chapter will be the date and maybe some smut, then it’ll be back to Mr. JK and Gucci boi for a few chapters, then maybe some quick one off side chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

This past week was the most grueling one for Yoongi, he had been working on his music, but all he could think about was Gi. Needless to say that wasn’t getting him anywhere so he finished up some needed paperwork. However, today is the day! He woke up that morning smiling into his pillow, Yoongi can count on one hand how many times that’s ever happened. He tried to busy himself, but he kept checking the clock.

Taehyung has said that Jungkook would be over around 5:00PM and it was only 10:00AM. Yoongi needed to find something to do with his day. So he decided to go out with Holly. Yoongi wanted to be outside and he’d feel bad leaving Holly at home, so he got him on his leash, and headed out the door. 

Currently they’re at a dog park, and Holly loves it out here, Yoongi not so much. He doesn’t like largely crowded areas, but it wasn’t really bad here today, and he was willing to deal with it for Holly’s sake. Earlier Holly had brought him a toy that the park supplies so people don’t have to worry about bringing toys or losing them, and they’ve been playing for a while now. Yoongi threw the rope toy again and Holly went after it a lot slower than the past few times, he seems to be getting tired. He brings it back and drops it at Yoongi’s feet. Yoongi grabs the toy and sits on the ground next to Holly. 

Holly comes closer and paws at Yoongi’s leg. Yoongi pets Holly’s head and opens his legs so the dog can lay between them and be pet. Holly flops down and his tail begins to wag as Yoongi runs his fingers through his fur. Yoongi loved having Holly around. It may not seem like it, but Yoongi likes affection, craves it almost. He just doesn’t know how to ask for it. With Holly, he demands to be pet and Yoongi honestly doesn’t mind. It’s because there’s a perfect understanding between them and yet no words have to be used. 

Everyone said a cat would suit Yoongi better, but cats also have a hard time asking for affection and Yoongi is very cat like so getting a cat wouldn’t be very good for him. He also didn’t plan on getting a dog, but Holly is special, and he has a home in Yoongi’s heart now.

After a while Yoongi could feel his legs start to become pins and needles, so he got Holly up and they left the park. Yoongi figures that if he walks around a little more they’ll find something else to do. Holly suddenly stopped and started to jump at Yoongi’s legs. Which means he’s done walking, so Yoongi pics him up and carries him back to the apartment. Holly isn’t really heavy, and the apartment wasn’t far from the park so in no time they were back. 

As they step into the apartment Holly jumps down and runs to go to play with his toys. Yoongi checks the time, and it’s 12:00PM so he decides to make himself some lunch and pours some food into Hollys’ bowl. He makes himself a sandwich and lays on the couch and eats while watching some show on the TV. Holly jumps up and lays at his feet. He finishes his sandwich rather quickly and pats his chest for Holly to come lay with him. Holly makes himself comfortable between Yoongi’s side and the couch. Both of them fall asleep quickly, and lay together content with each other’s company.

Yoongi is awoken to a banging on his apartment door and Holly trying to get up. Yoongi is grateful that Holly is a rather quiet dog, he hardly barks or growls. Yoongi also likes to think that he’s smarter than other dogs. Holly doesn’t bark at other animals, other dogs or people invited into the apartment. He says invited because one time he went away and had Joon come feed Holly, and Joon told him that he’s never been more afraid of a tiny dog in his life. 

Namjoon had to call Yoongi and get him to calm down Holly through speaker phone before Joon could even think about petting him. The knocking continued as Yoongi realized that he’d just been sitting on his couch while Holly is now waiting for Yoongi to open the door. Such a good boy. Yoongi gets up and look through the peep hole. Looking through he sees Jungkook with Jin and Namjoon holding a small bag. Yoongi steps back and opens the door to let them in. 

“Did you just come back from the dead or what? I was standing here for like 10 minutes.” Jungkook complains. “What are you two doing here?” Yoongi asks. Namjoon shrugs his shoulders while Jin gives an enthusiastic response. “We’re helping you get ready!! Why else would we be here?” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “I’m not getting married, it’s just a date.” Jin pats his shoulder. “You might as well be, you hardly ever go on dates. Kook and Tae told us how you saw each other at a store after the whole bar incident and ended up hanging out.”

Yoongi looks at Jungkook. He knows he wouldn’t have told them what Gi was since he’d be exposing Tae too. “Whatever, you can stay but you’re not changing me that much.” Namjoon smiles. “I don’t know, you might need an entirely new look.” Yoongi flips him off. “Fuck off nerd.” “I love you too Yoongs.” Jungkook speaks up. “Gi didn’t know where to take you, so Tae gave him an idea and it’s very casual so we don’t need to do much. They’re really just here to tease you.” 

“I knew it.” Yoongi says. “But I wanted to do his makeup.” Jin pouts. “Ok, I’ll help with clothes and make sure he doesn’t wear all black, you do light makeup and hair, and Joon what do you want to do?” Jungkook asks as he looks at Namjoon. He shrugs. “Make sure neither of you go overboard.” Yoongi nods. “Sounds good.”

They all get to work. Meanwhile.

“Tae I swear if you come any closer to my eye with that eyeliner you’re gonna poke my fucking eye out. Do you want me to go on my date with one eye?” Tae finishes lining Gi’s eye quickly. “There, all done you big whiny baby.” Taehyung says as he moves so Gi can see his eyes in the mirror. “Oooh!! Lookin fierce Gi hyung.” Jimin says from Hoseok’s lap. 

“Thank you.” Gi and Tae say at the same time. Gi rolls his eyes. “Okay, time for hair. Jimin, you’re turn to have control.” Jimin gets up from his seat on Hobi’s lap and comes up behind Gi. “I’m thinking, we should curl the hair slightly, not a lot but a little but of curl or wave to it. Make it look casual, but cute.” Gi nods in agreement. “I like what you’re going for.” After twenty minutes of not so curling Gi’s hair Jimin’s work is done. 

“Well done Jimin. I should call for your help more often.” Tae scoffs. “Get your own platonic soulmate.” Gi holds a hand dramatically over his heart. “Then what are we? I’ve known you longer!” “We’re brothers, I know we’ve been together longer, but you just click with some people ya know?” Gi smirks. “Like you and Kookie?” Tae swats at Gi. “More like you and Yoongi.” 

“You can tease him more later, I’ve got to get him dressed now.” Hoseok interrupts.  
Gi is dragged off to the bedroom and comes out ten minutes later with a nice but casual button up shirt on. With a pair of grey ripped jeans, and a good choice of hoop earrings, he’s ready to go. “Okay final check. Hair, makeup, clothes, wallet, phone, cologne, teeth.” Hoseok says. “All done. Phone and wallet are in my pockets and we did the rest in the past, 40 minutes.” 

Jimin smiles. “Well, you’re all set and on schedule. Go get em tiger! But if you break his heart we’ll all break your face!” He says sweetly. Gi nods. “Thank you and I can promise you I don’t intend to hurt him.” 

“Go get some!” Tae shouts as Gi leaves Taehyung and Jungkook’s apartment. “This is gonna go well, don’t you think?” Hoseok asks. Tae sighs. “God I hope so.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive and I’m giving yall what you deserve and we will be back to your regularly (not so regularly) scheduled taekook. Also a big Happy Birthday to our Mochi Park Jimin who is now 23! (Ineternational age) Like and comment on what you’d like to read or couples you’d like a chapter on (Namjin and JiHope) Anyway, happy reading!

Yoongi was nervous as he waited in his living room for Gi to arrive. He kept a calm composer on the outside but on the inside, he was freaking out. ‘Where are we going?’ ‘What are we gonna do?’ ‘Am I going to feed him after?’ Yoongi honestly hoped that would be the case. They would go out have fun, and then end the night at one of their apartments and be more, intimate. Yoongi felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his seat. It was just Jin.

“Whoa there, you seem a bit jumpy. You okay?” “Yeah, just thinking about where he’s taking me.” Jin smiles. “You know it’s okay to be nervous Yoongi.” Yoongi’s mind is backtracking to think whether or not he made a worried expression or something of that nature. Jin chuckles at Yoongi’s silence. “You were tapping up a storm over here, so I wanted to make sure that you’re still okay with this. You can back out whenever you want. Okay?” 

Sometimes Yoongi forgets how mature Jin can be. He may love to play games and is a little childish, but when he’s serious it’s always when it’s needed most. Yoongi lets a small smile creep onto his face. “Thanks hyung. I needed to hear that.” Jin pats Yoongi’s shoulder. “No problem. Now if you’re done freaking out I do believe that someone is here to see you.” Jin says as he motions toward the open door of the apartment, Yoongi can hear Jungkook and Gi having a conversation out there. 

“Wait where’s Holly?” Yoongi asks, afraid his dog took off without anyone noticing. “Joon took him to your room.” Yoongi breaths a sigh of relief and makes his way out of the apartment, to see his lovely date. 

As soon as he passes the threshold his breath leaves him. Gi looks good in a nice shortsleeved, blue, silk button down, with grey ripped jeans on and a nice pair of black high top converse. His makeup is amazing, the eyeliner looks flawless, even without a wing, and his highlighter is noticeable but not flashy, and his lips are glossy as fuck. Yoongi really wants to kiss them. His hair is curled slightly and his hoop earrings are attract attention to his side profile. 

As Yoongi was standing there checking out his date, Gi took his time to do the same thing. Yoongi had some make up on, but it was mostly to even out his skin tone and a little bit of eyeshadow. His lips were a natural looking pink and his hair had been swept back under a backwards grey SnapBack so it wouldn’t be in his eyes. Yoongi was wearing a red hoodie and ripped black jeans as well. Their eyes meet and Yoongi finally speaks. “You said casual.” Gi chuckles. “I know, I felt that this was fairly casual.”

Yoongi scoffs as he steps closer. “If you count looking like a runway model casual, then sure.” He says as they hold eye contact. “Well, I’m gonna head inside, we’ll clean up and leave. Bye guys!” Jungkook shouts. They forgot he was even out here with them. Oh well. “Well your casual looks good too. Comfortable.” 

Yoongi blushes. “Thank you, um, shouldn’t we get going?” Gi holds out his hand for Yoongi to take. “We can but we don’t have to rush. We’re just going to the park. I thought we could walk around and get something from a street vender and just have fun.” Yoongi smiles and they leave the building.

They decide to stop at a street vender and get some Gimbap and dumplings so they could eat while walking around. They walked through the park and asked each other questions. “So, is it rude of me to ask about you being an incubus?” Yoongi asks. Gi smiles. “No I don’t mind. I wasn’t a bad person, at least I think I wasn’t. I fell in love with a woman a long time ago and it turns out she lied about being single. She had two other husbands and had been with me for a year.”

“So, in retaliation to her, I followed her and took photos of her and the other men, gave them to her and told her I was leaving her. She couldn’t cope so she killed me and then herself.” Gi said.  
Yoongi was taken aback. Tae has told him his story and this was nothing like that. “So you became an Incubus for that?” He asks.

Gi shrugs. “I was told that it’s mostly a random selection of people who were related to sexual ‘crimes’ mine apparently were being a pervert and a home wrecker.” Gi shrugs. Yoongi feels upset for him. That’s not at all fair, but then a question comes to his head. “Will I become an Incubus? For being with you?” Gi looks at Yoongi. “No, people are meant to be food to us, you’re judged by what you do with other humans. And I can honestly say that you won’t end up like me.”

“What happens to our relationship in the future then? Will you... never mind. I’m getting ahead of myself.” Yoongi says. Gi takes his hand and chuckles. “I agree, let’s worry about now. And we can talk about our future at a later time.” They sit quietly on a bench watching the sun descend behind some trees. “Are there any...intimate questions you want answered?” Gi asks next to Yoongi’s ear.

Yoongi blushes. “Could you just tell me what I need to know? You know, a review.” Gi nods. “Okay, so Incubi need cum or high sexual energy to feel full or satisfied, we can’t get or transmit sexual diseases, we can’t get pregnant, or get others pregnant, and we have pheromones. It’s like our fingerprint since we can change our appearance. We each have a seal that displays red when we have a duty such as when we are summoned and when we bond it will glow purple, when aroused it can turn pink.” Gi says as Yoongi listens intently.

“However it’s a conscious decision to let the mark show. Then there’s concentrated pheromones, which can make someone cum on the spot, which is located in the mouth, and our concentrated aroused pheromones which is our cum. It coincides with what scent the Incubus has when aroused. My cum would taste like dark chocolate, but if I wanted to make you cum then my saliva would taste like mint concentrate. Got all that?” Gi asks.

Yoongi nods. “That was a lot but I think I get it. I have a question though. Can you turn into an animal? Or could you add animal attributes to yourself?” He asks. Gi thinks for a second before looking around, seeing they’re alone he lets cat ears form on his head. Yoongi watches as the black ears twitch amidst Gi’s hair. “Can- Can I touch them?” Gi leans closer and Yoongi is surprised that they feel like a cats ears should.

“Wow.” Yoongi says as he leans back to look at Gi. Gi lets the ears disappear. “I’m glad you’re entertained.” “What else can you do?” “I can manipulated minds, but you can tell if you know what to look for. Your head feels fuzzy like TV static and everything seems muffled as if you’re underwater, but there’s a voice in your head that isn’t yours telling you to do something.” Gi says a little worriedly, hoping Yoongi would take this in stride as well.

Yoongi looks intrigued. “Do it to me.” Gi blinks. “What?” “Make me do something cool, like a cartwheel.” Gi looks worried. “Are you sure?” Yoongi nods. “Do it.” “Okay.” Gi concedes. He links his mind to Yoongi’s ‘I’m gonna start now okay?’ ‘We can communicate telepathically?’ ‘Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention it. Anyways.’ Yoongi feels his head become fuzzy and everything around him becomes muted and Gi’s voice is in his head, telling him how to do it. Before he knows it it’s over and he feels as if he just woke up.

“How’d I do?” Yoongi asks. “At resisting or the cartwheel?” “The cartwheel.” He replies. “It was beautiful.” Gi says as he grabs Yoongi by the waist and pulls him closer. The moment is charged with tension and yet neither of them make a move. “Are you gonna take me home?” Yoongi asks. “I mean if you want to go home we can leave this here now, and-“ Yoongi pushes on his shoulder.

“Idiot. I mean,” he says as he places Gi’s hand on his ass. “Are you going to take me to your home for some fun?” Gi stops computing for a second before he squeezes Yoongi’s ass and pulls him even closer. “If you want to, I won’t turn you away. But before things escalate, would you consider being my boyfriend? I know we really haven’t known each other for long, but I-“ Yoongi interrupts him again, but this time with a kiss.

“Yes, absolutely yes. Now take me home, and fuck me so good that I can’t walk in the morning.” Gi wasn’t going to argue with that. 

They made their way to Gi’s place as fast as they could and ran across the crosswalks, laughing the whole way. It was such a whirlwind that Yoongi could hardly believe it when they arrived at Gi’s door. He turned to face Yoongi before he opened it and smiled at him, before he leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft press of lips that became more intense the longer the kiss was held.

As they parted for air Yoongi spoke. “As good as this feels, I really want to have the main event somewhere that’s not this hallway. Your bedroom would be preferable.” Gi smiles. “No problem.” He says as the door behind him opens and he guides Yoongi inside and it locks behind them. 

Yoongi takes a moment to look at Gi’s apartment and the view from the windows. “Wow, are you rich or something?” “I have a lot of old money so technically, yes.” Gi says from behind him.  
He feels arms snake around his waist. “Why? You want me to be your sugar daddy?” Gi chuckles. Yoongi turns around in his hold. “I’m not here for your money, I’m here for you.” He says wrapping his arms around Gi’s neck.

Gi smiles. “I’m glad we feel the same way. You’re not just sex to me Yoongi, I don’t like the way other Incubi live. I want someone special, and you are so perfect that I can’t believe I have you.” He says he squeezes Yoongi’s hips. “You still want to do this.” Gi asks. “Yes.” Yoongi says as he pulls of the hoodie and his t-shirt in one go. He throws it off to the side and rests his back against the cool glass of the window. “Look at you, looking like some kind of bad boy, SnapBack, no shirt, and tight pants. I could eat you up.” Gi says with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Yoongi shivers and it’s not from leaning against cold glass. “You like the bad boy type?” He asks Gi. “Actually, I like you just the way you are. Rather quiet, but thoughtful, yet won’t hesitate to fight if provoked. But you also crave positive attention and affection. Trust me when I say I can give you that and more.” Yoongi is still surprised at how easily Gi could read him. Maybe it’s because he’s a demon, or he just understands Yoongi really well.

“Now, I want you in my bed so I can fuck you into it, you still in?” Yoongi can only nod. Gi takes his hand and guides him to the master bedroom. As he sits Yoongi down Gi starts summoning things. Yoongi sees a box of condoms, lube, a bowl, and a cloth. He looks at Gi and he can smell the chocolate full force. Then he remembers Gi saying that his cum tastes like dark chocolate. “Let me help you out of these.” Gi says as he slips Yoongi’s underwear off his body.

“You’re gorgeous.” Gi says as he takes in the sight of Yoongi, laying spread out on his bed, hard and leaking just for him. “I wanna see you too.” Yoongi says. Gi realizes he is still fully dressed. “Do you want me to take them off the normal way or the quick way?” “Honestly, quick. You can give me a strip tease another day.” Gi blinks and his clothes are gone. Now Yoongi gets his turn to look. “You’re big.” Yoongi says as Gi crawls foreword and kisses his cheek. “Thanks, and you are pretty long.” Gi responds.

Yoongi turns and catches Gi’s lips in a kiss. Gi reaches for the lube and uncaps it with one hand. He pours some on his fingers and makes sure they’re well coated. “You ready?” “Yeah.” Yoongi says. Gi lets his finger move around the rim of Yoongi’s hole and barely pushing in. “Do you ever finger yourself to get off?” Yoongi scoffs. “I’ve done it more times than you’d think.” 

Gi smirks. “Good.” He says as he pushes his finger completely into Yoongi. “Ahhh!” Yoongi yelps and grips Gi’s arm tightly. “Too much?” “Fine. I’m just getting used to this again. It’s been awhile.” Gi nods and releases some of his pheromones to help relax Yoongi. “Smells like, mint.” Gi nods. “Yep, I told you earlier remember? It’ll help you relax a little. You doing good?” Yoongi nods. Gi’s finger is able to curl and go to the last knuckle, so he adds another. 

“You look so good taking my fingers baby. Stretching so well for my dick. I can’t wait to be inside you.” Gi whispers into Yoongi’s ear. “I want you in me.” Yoongi whines. Gi is already on three fingers. “Just a little bit more baby.” Gi says as he looks for Yoongi’s prostate. Yoongi gasps. “There! Ooooooh right there!” Gi takes his fingers out, rolls on a condom, and lubes up his dick. “Ready?” He asks Yoongi. “Why the condom? You don’t need it.” “For the mess.” Gi says. “Can we, not use it?”

Gi blinks. “I’ve never been able to do it without one so, I want to try it with you.” He elaborates. Gi understands and takes it off. He brings his chest closer to Yoongi’s. Gi leans in for a kiss and starts to push in, making sure to release some pheromones to keep Yoongi relaxed. They moan against each other’s lips but don’t pull away. 

He rests as he fully seats himself in Yoongi and breaks the dirty kiss. “You alright baby?” Yoongi nods and breaths deeply. They stay like that for awhile and Gi presses light kisses to his boyfriends collar bones and neck. Yoongi clenches down which makes Gi suck a mark on to his neck. “You can move now.” Yoongi says. Gi pulls his hips back a little and rocks back in and Yoongi gasps. “More. Definitely more.”

Gi is happy to fulfill that request as his thrusts become more aggressive. The room is filed with the scent of mint and chocolate and the sounds of skin on skin. Gi pulls out. “Turn over.” Yoongi obeys and gets on all fours. Gi pushes Yoongi down so his chest is against the bed. He slips in easily and starts a rougher pace.

“Aaaaahhh! Oh, Gi, ha-“ Yoongi moans. Gi lays his chest over Yoongi’s back. “You like that right? You like when I hit right here.” He says as he hits Yoongi’s prostate dead on. Yoongi’s moans get louder. Gi drags his hands up Yoongi’s sides and arms so he can intertwine their fingers as Gi fucks him. “I want you to cum inside.” Yoongi says. 

“I can do that baby. Wanna try something?” He asks as he continues to pound into him. “Mhm” he whines. Gi whispers the incantation to let his mark change based on his moods. “I want you to put pressure on my mark as I kiss you. Alright?” Yoongi nods as best he can and Gi leans in for a kiss.

He makes out with Yoongi for a while and then he finally give him concentrated pheromones. Gi breaks the kiss to hear the tail end of Yoongi moaning. As Yoongi came he gripped Gi’s mark hard enough to cause him to orgasm. Gi pulls out and rolls off Yoongi as they lay there panting. 

“Wow.” Yoongi says. Gi smiles. “Are you full?” He asks Gi. “Yeah, thanks to my lovely boyfriend.” Now it’s Yoongi’s turn to smile and maybe blush a little. “Are we gonna tell the others we’re a thing?” “We can if you want to, I wouldn’t mind. Watch the younger idiots flounder.” Gi says as he cuddles Yoongi who realizes all traces of cum are gone.

“We’re clean?” “Yeah, a part of my powers.” Yoongi nuzzle’s his throat. “That makes sex easier.” Gi hums as he basks in the euphoric afterglow. Eventually they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been active, I’m not dead just busy but I’ve got some free time so I hope I can put it to good use. Anyways, here some good Namjin shit as a gift for my absence. Hopefully this will water your crops. (lol get wet thirsty people) Also surprise daddy kink. Enjoy.

The next day the group decides to get together at someone’s apartment and as the responsible ones Namjoon and Jin agree to host. “Joonie, I wanted to tell you that Yoongi said that he and Gi have something to tell the group. I think they actually hit it off and are a thing now.” Namjoon blinks. “Really? I mean that’s amazing because Kook texted me telling me he wants to tell the group something too.” Jin looks at Namjoon, confused.

“He already came out to us, wait! You know what this means?” Jin doesn’t give him and time to respond. “He and Taehyung are dating.” Namjoon laughs. “Baby, I thought we already settled this. You know, after I won our little wager?” Namjoon says, as he comes closer to Jin and rests his hands on his boyfriends hips. Jin blushes. “I know, but that was within the month. It’s been almost two since they met, maybe they’ve figured things out?” 

Namjoon relents. “Alright, so maybe they have. Good on them then.” Jin hums in response and pulls Namjoon closer and nips and sucks at his neck. “Baby, the others will be here soon.” Jin pulls away from his neck. “We have enough time.” Jin says and goes back to marking Joon’s neck. “I really don’t think we do.” He says as he detaches Jin from his pulse point. “Come on Joonie, please. Do something with me, we haven’t had time lately and I miss you.” Jin whines. “I know, but we can do things when they leave.” Namjoon says trying to appease Jin.

Jin jumps on Namjoon so he’s forced to catch him. Namjoon looks at his pouting boyfriend who has decided to use him as a tree. “Baby.” He says in a warning tone. Jin smirks and rubs his ass against Namjoon’s crotch causing him to tighten his grip on the underside of Jin’s thighs and ass. He turns around and pins Jin between himself and the wall. “You need to settle down baby, because if we start I won’t stop even if they walk in on us.”

Jin keens at the thought and grinds down harder. Namjoon can’t help it when his hips buck up. “You’d like that, huh? Have them see how their strong hyung likes to be owned. How hard you take it, how no one else can fuck you like I do. Watch you beg for my dick like it’s the only thing you know how to do.” Jin moans and his grinding becomes frantic.

“Oh no you don’t.” Joon says as he pulls back from Jin as much as he can. “You think you can just use me to get off? Well think again princess. You can’t cum until I say so.” He says as he carries Jin to the living room. 

He lays his boyfriend down on the couch and looms above him. Jin makes grabby hands at Namjoon making him smirk. “Words baby.” “Daddy. Please help me.” Namjoon crawls onto the couch still hovering above Jin. “What do you want Daddy to do baby?” Jin shifts under him, trying to get any friction he can. “Touch me, kiss me, anything please Daddy, make me cum!” Jin cries.

Namjoon pretends to think. “Hmm but princess, weren’t you being bad like oh, five seconds ago?” Jin stills under him and replies with a meek no. “Do you really deserve to be fucked baby? Come on, take a guess.” “Yes.” Namjoon frowns. “Take another guess.” “Maybe.” Namjoon sighs. “Looks like somebody does need a spanking.” He rearranges themselves until Jin is over his thighs, and managed to pull down his pants and boxers. “Count baby, or else we’ll start all over.”

Namjoon flattens his palm and lands a good swat on one of Jin’s main sit spots. “One!” Another harsh smack. “Two!” Namjoon continues to land swift and hard. Namjoon, as Jin’s Dom, lives by the rule of fives, every time he does something bad he ups the count by five. If Jin misbehaves a lot in small ways he can get at most 30 hand swats.

If he misbehaves more than that, Namjoon will start using toys at a lower count. Maybe a crop with 10 spanks. He’s never left lasting marks on Jin, and that’s something they’ve talked about. He didn’t want to hurt Jin like that and Jin honestly felt the same. Yes he likes being reprimanded for being bad and being put in his place, but he’s not too fond of breaking skin.

There are more ways to punish than just spanking though. Namjoon loves to edge Jin. Watch him get close but not letting him cum. After he begs for an hour or so he lets him cum, and then overstimulates him. It’s his favourite thing to do, when they have time, but unfortunately time is not something they have right now.

“Nine~! TEN! Please, please, please pleeeaasee Daddy! I’m leaking for you! I want you to fill me please!” God if Namjoon isn’t a sucker for Jin begging. “Alright baby. Just tell me what you learned and then you can have my cock.” “I need to listen to Daddy and be a good boy for him.” 

“Absolutely right sweetie. Now I think you can finally have Daddy’s cock.” Jin sighs in relief. “Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you.” Jin chants as he kicks off his pants and underwear from around his ankles. “Leave the sweater on baby.” Namjoon instructs. Jin is wearing one of Namjoon’s favorites, a light pink fluffy sweater that looks absolutely adorable on his boyfriend. Namjoon lifts Jin off his lap and puts him on all fours. “Where do you want Daddy’s cock baby? Show me.” Jin immediately presents his ass and wiggles it a little bit. Namjoon lightly smacks it making Jin whimper.

Namjoon reaches to the coffee table and pulls out a drawer with condoms and lube. “Should think about hiding that better.” Jin says. “If they find it it’ll teach them not to snoop.” Namjoon replies. Thinking about their expected guests gives Namjoon an idea. He taps Jin on the shoulder making him sit up. 

“Baby is gonna ride Daddy, but you have to be facing the door.” Jin is shocked for a moment before he stands to let Namjoon rearrange him as he sees fit. Namjoon pulls Jin into his lap and starts prepping him. “You’re right baby, we haven’t done this in a while, you’re not as loose.” Jin hums. “All the more reason to fuck me more often.” 

After Namjoon deems his boyfriend properly stretched he frees himself from the confines of his jeans and slips on a condom and slicks himself up for Jin. Once that’s done he places his hands on Jins’ hips and has him slowly sit on his dick. Jin is facing the door so his back is against Namjoon’s front. Namjoon bottoms out and slowly rocks his hips getting hitched breathing from Jin.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my dick, and I want you to moan my name.” Jin brings himself up and down and he lets out low moans. Namjoon leans in to whisper in Jin’s ear. “I can already imagine the surprised faces of the others as they walk in and see you fucking yourself on my dick, so desperate and horny. And all mine.” He sucks a dark bruise into Jin’s collarbone that peeks out from his sweater just a little bit.

“Mine.” Namjoon growls after he finishes the mark. “Yours, all yours Daddy. Is Da-addy all mine?” Jin asks. Namjoon groans. “Yes baby, all yours, completely yours, no one else’s.” Now this is one thing that Jin absolutely loves about Namjoon. No matter how much of a Dom he’s being, as soon as Jin asks if Namjoon belongs to him, he confirms it with no hesitance whatsoever.

Namjoon speeds up his thrust as and tightens his grip on Jin’s hips. “This good Jinnie baby?” “More.” Namjoon slides one hand up Jin’s body and pushes his chest so there was no space left between them. “AAAAHHH! Daddy, I’m close. Harder!” Jin shouted. Namjoon swore he heard somebody shuffling out in the hall and prayed the neighbours wouldn’t file a noise complaint. Last time that happened it took Namjoon a week before he could get Jin to be comfortable with being loud again.

Joon pounded into Jin as hard as he could and attempted to hold off his own orgasm so Jin could cum first. He loosened his hold on Jin, pulled out, put him on all fours and slid right back in again. “OOOHHH!!” Jin moaned. “Again, Daddy please I need it!” Namjoon pushed in roughly and held one hip while the other pulled Jin back by the shoulder so he could slam into him harder. Jin couldn’t hold off any longer and came with Namjoon’s name tumbling from his lips.

Namjoon followed soon after and they both had to take a moment to catch their breath. “You Okay Jinnie?” Jin chuckles. “Yeah, but you thoroughly destroyed my ass, I won’t be getting up again tonight.” Namjoon smiles. “I’ll be happy to serve the guests babe. Especially if you’re happy.” Namjoon says as he entwines his fingers with Jin’s. “I am very happy Joonie. Now, we should try to clean up before they arrive.” 

“I thought you wouldn’t mind them seeing this?” Namjoon says as he cockily quirks an eyebrow. “How was that by the way? Are you a newly awakened exhibitionist?” Namjoon asks. Jin shakes his head. “I was more aroused at the idea of being caught in the act, rather than being watched throughout, ya know?” Namjoon nods. “I get it. Now I’m gonna pick you up and we’re gonna take a quick shower and hopefully they’ll just let themselves in.”

Jin smirks as Namjoon picks him up bridal style. “Round two already?” Jin jokes. “Absolutely not, especially with your condition Mr. I can’t walk.” Namjoon says.  
Jin sighs. “Oh well, it was worth a shot.” Namjoon rolls his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend and hopes the others will be along in due time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for literally not being active for months but I’ve pulled myself together enough to give you this short little chapter and hopefully I can make more chapters really soon. Also happy Birthday J-Hope!

It turns out that it was Jungkook and Taehyung who had heard Namjoon and Jin. Being the good dongsaengs that they are, they left and got ice cream down the block and came back 20 minutes later. They walked up to the door again and listened carefully. “I’m pretty sure they’re done by now.” Taehyung said. “Lets hope so because if they’re not then we’re leaving and not coming back. Anyways, you remember the plan?” 

Taehyung nods. Jungkook and Taehyung were going to finally tell the boys about their relationship. They’re going to tell them that after the bar incident Jungkook and him had made out when they got home and they had confessed. They don’t need to know that they actually did much more than that. They still haven’t bonded yet, but only because Jungkook is struggling a bit with the incantation and they almost forgot that they were going to do it.

Otherwise Jungkook knows what he’s supposed to do and when he’s supposed to do something or how long he has to wait before doing something else. It seems like an extensive process, but Taehyung has said that once they actually start it that the whole thing will go much faster.

“How could I forget? Also, you do realize that Jin is gonna take credit for all of this right?” Jungkook asks. Taehyung chuckles. “I’m aware. It will be his most likely response.” They both look at the door. “I don’t hear anything, maybe they’ve stopped?” Jungkook asks Taehyung. “Yeah I don’t hear any suspicious noises either. Should we knock now?” 

As Jungkook was about to knock Taehyung stills him. “We need to go.” Jungkook tilts his head. “Why?” Taehyung starts tugging him towards the stairs. “Tae you’re worrying me what’s going on?” Jungkook is able stop him halfway down the hallway. “It’s nothing serious but people are fucking in the elevator and it was on its was towards our floor. I’m not saying they were gonna stop on our floor but it sounded like J-Hope and Jimin.” 

Jungkook stands there puzzled. “How would you know what they sound like during sex?” Taehyung rolls his eyes. “The same way I heard them just now, I have advanced hearing Kook and I was listening for Namjin and my ears tuned into this, so I can hear them doing nasty things in that elevator.” Jungkook turns around and pulls him towards the Namjin apartment. “We’re gonna embarrass the shit out of them.” He says determined.

They start to head back to the elevator. Tae tries to pull back. “This is a bad idea.” Tae says. “Actually, this will make sure that we can’t back out of telling them.” Jungkook says as he pins Taehyung against the wall. “Wha-“ Tae is cut off as Jungkook starts sucking a hickey onto a sensitive part of his neck. Taehyung can’t help but clutch at Jungkook and try not to be too loud.

Meanwhile in the elevator Jimin and Hoseok are getting a bit handsy and it’s all Jimin’s fault. He had to tease Hoseok all morning until he finally cracked before they reached Namjoon and Jin’s place. Jimin had once again rubbed his thigh against his crotch as he was hugging Hobi. Pretending to be innocent until Hoseok had enough and decided to teach him a lesson. He pushed Jimin against the side of the elevator and started opening his belt.

Jimin was surprised his boyfriend would actually encourage him instead of just shoving him off or threatening to not have sex for a week or something. Hobi shoves his hand into the front of Jimin’s jeans and takes a hold of his dick and begins to stroke him. “Now you listen here, either you cum before we reach Jin’s floor, or you’ll have to wait until we get home, or later because you have been quite the naughty little boy this morning. Haven’t you?”

Jimin whines and whimpers as he feels his arousal pooling in his stomach. He knew he could meet his boyfriends challenge and he wasn’t even the least bit ashamed. He pulled Hobi into an intense kiss. All teeth and tongue and Jimin couldn’t help the moans that he let slip. Hoseok continued to stroke Jimin, so Jimin decided to return the favor. 

Their frantic breaths and strokes mounted in speed and harshness until it was too much for them and they both came in quick succession. J-Hope looked at the mess they had created and pulled a few tissues out from his pocket. “Why am I not surprised with you?” He asks Jimin. “Because you know me too well. Sorry if I was pushing it too much tough.” He said.

Hoseok shook his head and pulled Jimin in for a hug as the elevator doors opened. “No, you were perfect. I enjoyed it a-“ he stops speaking because down the hall he can hear what sounds like moaning and whimpering. “What the fuck?” Jimin whispers. They walk out and down the hall see a couple tangled up in one another. 

Neither Jimin nor J-Hope really knew who it was until the person pinned against the wall spoke. “Oh my god Kookie. Not so hard.” Tae whines as he threw back his head. Jungkook chuckles. “That’s not what you were saying last night.” Taehyung smacks his arm. “I’m serious, we have to meet the others and then we can go back to our place and spend the rest of the day in bed.” 

Jungkook relents. “Okay, okay. But is it so wrong of me to want to keep a man like you all to myself?” He asks. Taehyung laughs and cups the side of Kook’s cheek. “Trust me, I know exactly how you feel.” He says as he brings Jungkook in for a kiss and Jimin and Hoseok coo at them. 

“Awwwww!” Jimin shrieks. “That started out gross, but ended really cute! I knew there was something weird between you two! Jin is gonna be so excited!” Hoseok agrees. “He’ll probably go into cardiac arrest or something.” Taehyung has hid himself in Jungkook’s arms and now refuses to come out. “You’re one to talk about being disgusting Jimin.” Jungkook states. 

“What are you implying?” Jimin asks. “I’m not implying anything, but that white stain on your black pants by your crotch kind of gives you away.” He says pointing to his evidence. Jimin immediately flushed and seeks refuge in his own boyfriends arms. “We won’t tell them anything if you won’t.” Jungkook smirks. “We were planing on telling everyone today so we could just rat you out.” 

Jimin’s eyes grow wide. “You wouldn’t dare.” Jimin threatens. Jungkook runs for the apartment door and opens it with a spare key and proudly bellows into the apartment, “Jimin and Hoseok hyung fucked in the elevator.” Jimin followed him in and shouted. “Oh yeah, well Taehyung and Jungkook are dating!” Jin was sitting in the kitchen when all of this occurred. He heard all of that and knew that today, was going to be an eventful one.


End file.
